First Time One-Shots
by TheYearoftheInsane
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting different "first-time" circumstances. Essentially, different versions of Jane and Maura's first time sexually exploring each other.
1. Chapter 1

She moves—a slow, but deliberate movement and it's enough to send the intended message. She wants you to keep going. She wants you to keep getting braver. So you do.

No longer allowing her body to support the full weight of your tensed hand, you ghost over her breast. Her nipple is painfully hard. Painful for you-painful for her. She inhales deeply and your breath mimics hers. The back of your fingers move up the plain of her chest, over her collar-bone and then outwards, to find the thin strap of her tank top. Settling there for a few seconds, you wait for some type of signal that you should continue. Her goose bumps and deep, slow breathing are enough of an indication that she is aroused, but you want something more aggressive before you continue. Allowing for a sign, you gently, but confidently curl your finger around the strap and move it up and down. Not making significant contact with her skin, only your top knuckle grazes the soft skin between her chest and shoulder.

Her body shifts and she pushes her lower half back into you. The movement has purpose, and you have the permission for which you were waiting. Your middle finger and ring finger join your index finger, wrapping around the elastic strap and you pull it a few inches away from her body. From your position, you cannot see the space your movement has created between the fabric of her tank top and her body, but imagining the view of her now, almost visible breast, is more than enough to propel your actions forward.

Calmly, you allow the weight of your hand and arm to pull the strap down her arm. You can feel your heartbeat in the crease of your fingers that are secured around the strap. You can feel it in your throat. You can feel hers in your nose, which is pushed against the side of her neck. You are both shaking.

The only sound, besides the buzz of the television, is the shifting of your bodies against the fabric of the couch, and each other. As your hand and her strap reach her elbow, her body begins to move again. She lifts her arm to help your movements, and unhurriedly pulls her arm free of the strap. You are jealous of the open air that is now wrapped around her naked breast. Freeing your fingers from the material, you bring your hand level with her exposed breast and let the tip of your ring finger graze the very tip of her tight nipple. You do it again, with your middle finger—and again, with your index finger.

Finally, the pad of your thumb swipes her nipple, and your full hand curves around her breast. At first, you are really just cradling it—supporting the weight of her breast, which her position has shifted toward her sternum. But then, as her breath catches, your hand begins to lose the restrain it has, until this moment, demonstrated. Cupping her breast fully, you massage it. You flatten your palm against it and move back and forth.

Your entire body wills you to move so you can see your hand's activity, but there is something you want to do first. Something you have thought about for so long that you are unable to pinpoint an origin. Both of you begin to pant, and you press your lips to her hairline, which you discover is damp, either from your breathing against it, or from her sweating.

You move your open mouth to the shell of her ear, slowly running the underside of the tip of your tongue along the outside, ending at the lobe, which you dip between your wet lips. Your lips wrap around her earlobe and her breath catches again. Your confidence, once again, growing.

Your mouth moves to her jaw line and you apply pressure against the defined bone. As if planned, you both inhale and she turns her face back, just enough for your mouths to connect in a cautious, yet forceful, kiss.

Suddenly, she turns her body so it is pressed, flush against yours and your kissing accelerates. Your hand is moving of its own volition now as it slides up her chest and locks it the back of her head—your thumb pressed firmly under her jaw.

You start to unravel. Your control is feigning, and from the hard and fast movements of her mouth, it is obvious hers is as well. Her moans transform into grunts as your hand returns to her breast and you pull at her nipple. You pull down the other strap and play with her other breast. Her nipples are so tight. You drag your tongue over a nipple. You suck it. Bite it. It's not enough.

Somehow you manage to speak. "Maura…" You swallow deeply. "I want to go slowly, because you are so, so beautiful…but…this is…getting difficult." She rolls her hips hard against you and brings her eyes to yours. The warmth between her legs causes your goose bumps to become even more rigid.

Still holding eye contact, she finally catches her breath enough to respond, "Everything you do makes me feel beautiful. I love you." Burying her face in your shoulder, her moaning and grunting begin again as she begins to hump your thigh. Her hands move to your shirt, frantically pushing it up your torso. As you bring it over your head, you see her smile at your naked chest, as she runs the back of her fingers across a stiff nipple.

Tightening your hands around her hips, you force her movements to stop and flip her onto her back. Now you are both grunting. You pull her pants and panties off, and as you move to get back on top of her, your body freezes as you stare down at wetness on the bare skin between her legs. A smile spreads across your face and you can't help but tell her, "You're so goddamn perfect."

Your hand presses against her center-your middle finger running slowly up her wet slit. Her breath catches and her hips move with you. "Oh my god," you moan. Her wetness runs between your fingers. Applying more pressure, you spread her lips and lightly run over her hardened clit.

A deep "Mmmmmmmmm…Jane." rumbles from her chest and her eyes roll into the back of her head. "You feel so good." Circling, at an increasing pace, your fingers feel her clit get even more swollen-her heartbeat pressing through. You other hand covers one of her breasts; your palm dragging over her nipple, in a circular motion. "Ahhhh…I want you inside of me. Please." She's whispering, but her tone is anything but passive. She continues to whisper, "Please, Jane. Please." Her entire body is shaking as she pleads with you. The way she says your name always makes you wet, but right now, holding her in your hand, watching her shake, it almost brings you to orgasm.

"YES." It's not super poetic or sexy, but it's all you can muster as your push two fingers into her. As you push, her breath hitches. It's the most beautiful sound you have ever heard. She's so tight and warm. Her entire body tenses as you begin thrusting in and out of her. You hover above her for a few moments and just watch her relish in the pleasure of you stroking inside of her. The need to be pressed against her suddenly overwhelms you, so you lower onto her. Your bodies are now flush against one another. One of her hands moves around you and grabs your ass. Squeezing again and again, she lets out another "mmmmmmm." Sloppy, hard kisses drain you of all oxygen.

"Oh god, Jane. Oh, god." She's panting. "You feel so good inside of me." Her walls begin to tighten and you realize you don't want her to cum without tasting her. Pulling back, you slow your movements and make eye contact. Her chest, neck and face are flushed to the most perfect shade of dark pink. She smiles at your with her eyes.

"I love you, too, Maura." The lump in your throat dissipates, as you realize how natural it feels to tell her this. "I love you."

You move down her body, sucking and licking along the way. Slowly, you continue to move your fingers inside of her, enough to keep her on edge. Flattening your tongue against her, you lick from your fingers inside of her to her clit. Her hips buck. "Fuck! Uhhhhh…" You revel in the way her juices run between her tight, clenched ass checks. She's grunting harder now.

After a few slow strokes with your tongue, you begin pumping at a faster pace, while sucking on her clit. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She's chanting and you are pretty sure you are going to cum with her, because she tastes and feels so good. You look up, and see her massaging her breasts. You need to make her explode.

Adding a third finger, you push into her as deeply as you can and pump really hard a few times. "Fuck, yes!" She back arches and her pussy presses against your tongue as she tightens around your fingers. As she cums in your mouth, you continue to pump, but slow your pace, drawing out her orgasm. She begins to peak, so your speed up, causing another orgasm and she is now screaming. "Yes. Oh god. Just like that. Don't stop. Yes."

Pulling your mouth away, you move your thumb to her clit and pinch a nipple with your free hand as she orgasms again. You work her down, and slowly remove your fingers.

"Mmmm. Jaaannnne." She pulls you into a heavy, deep kiss. Mouths swallow each other, as you both catch your breath. The kissing ceases and she hums into your neck, as your slide down to lie on her side. Again, you find comfort in her damp hairline. You rest your hand between her breasts and watch it move up and down with her decelerating heart rate. She clasps her hand around yours, and whispers, "Just stay right there—right here, for a little longer."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the lovely reviews :) _

_New chapter. Different circumstance._

The end of another night spent socializing with common friends and family members finds Jane, head in hands, sitting on the edge of the side of Maura's bed, in her pajamas. She runs through memories from the preceding hours: legs touching, just slightly, underneath a booth; eyes holding undivided attention throughout conversations with and among others; pinkies brushing against each other on the middle seat during the cab ride back to Maura's. At this juncture, these occurrences are routine, and Jane continues to try to convince herself that they mean the same thing to Maura, as they do to her. The building crest of emotion and desire transforms when she sees the light from the bathroom door, move across the floor. The air in the room stirs, spurring a wave of unrest throughout every muscle in her body.

Maura moves through the light, pausing in the doorway for a moment. Resting her weight on one foot, the other wrapped around the back of the opposite ankle, she watches Jane sitting nervously on the bed. She smiles to herself, and releases some of her nerves, with a quick, willful shake of her head. The strong, white light from the bathroom outlines her petite frame, wrapped in a mid-thigh length, purple silk robe. Jane's shaky hands move hurriedly from the crown of her head, to the end of long curly hairs, as she lifts her head to face the now open door. Maura allows their eyes to meet for a split second, before she shifts her weight back to both feet, side steps to the light switch, and flicks off the bathroom light. After closing the bathroom door, she walks into the bedroom.

The only light in the room is from a small lamp, sitting on a nightstand on the far side of the bed. It doesn't provide much light, but casts long shadows throughout the room.

Maura takes gentle, yet purposeful steps toward Jane, and the trembling in Jane's hands magnifies and travels throughout her entire body. Attempting to quell the now physically demonstrative nerves, Jane clears her throat and shifts her weight to her hands on her thighs. She looks back down to the floor, where Maura's feet are now positioned between her own.

"Jane." A reticent, almost whispered voice, utters. "Jane." Maura insists again-this time moving her right hand to the left side of Jane's face, where it gently tucks long black hairs behind Jane's ear. Jane's breathing is slow and loud, and when she finally lifts her head, her eyes are full of an intense combination of provocation and fear. Maura is simultaneously taken aback and aroused, and knows that this moment can end like so many moments before-with the two of them saying good night, crawling into to bed, and awkwardly forcing their minds and bodies to sleep amidst extreme waves of desire. She is exhausted with this outcome though, and every part of her is aching to change it.

She takes a step backwards, pulls at the belt of her robe, and swiftly slips it off. Jane is frozen in the presence of Maura's now completely naked body. Her eyes dart to the floor and once again focus on Maura's feet. She wants nothing more than to allow her gaze to comb over every inch of Maura's smooth and soft body, but her brain and body are misfiring. The only sound of heavy, shaky breathing, now fills the room.

Maura's voice releases her from her paralysis—pleading with her-urging her to give in. "Jane, please." Those two words, an expression of so much more than a momentary command. And it is the extent of their significance that prompts Jane into motion.

Her eyes now rake over Maura's entire body; now it is Maura that is shaking. Maura is both resolute and bashful. Her nipples are stiff; the outer lips of her pussy are noticeably moist. Goosebumps have risen along the plains of her creamy skin and a deep flush has invaded her chest and neck. She wills herself to remain still, keeping her open palms resting on the outside of her thighs, the index finger of her right hand gently tapping.

When Jane's eyes meet Maura's, Jane is consoled by the reassurance they offer. "Maura...I." Her voice is caught deep in her throat. "You're...stunning." Honest eyes hold Maura's, and a labored and nervous giggle erupts from Maura's throat.

Bending forward, Maura brings her right hand to Jane's face, and runs the pad of her thumb along Jane's slightly parted lips. Her face within centimeter of Jane's, she whispers, "You, Jane, are exquisite." Pulling back a few inches, her eyes lock with Jane's, before they both move into a tentative kiss. Jane is positive that if she weren't sitting, she would be on the floor-a pile of limbs, completely powerless. She hasn't even touched Maura and she is already soaking wet, and her nipples are threatening to rip through the thin layer of her shirt.

Their kiss gets more heated, and both women start to take deep breaths and make small sounds. Jane brings her hands around to cup Maura's ass. "Fuck." She squeezes both cheeks, loosens her grip and slides her hands to Maura's hips.

An electrified shiver tears through Maura at the contact, forcing her to stand up straight and step back. Grabbing Jane by her shirt, she pulls her up to a standing position. "I want to see you, too, Jane." Jane smirks and raises an eyebrow as Maura grabs the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it over her head. Maura openly stares at every inch of Jane that is now exposed. "Yesssss." Bending at the knees, she yanks down Jane's shorts and panties, pausing briefly to help Jane step out of them. Her hands glide slowly up the sides, and then backs of Jane's long, thin legs. She shifts to her knees, so she is in direct line with Jane's center.

"Oh, Jane" is all she can mumble as she grips Jane's thighs and leans forward to place a soft kiss on the small patch on hair between Jane's legs. Maura takes in a heavy breath.

Overwhelmed by the intimacy of the gesture, Jane begins to stumble backward, but Maura braces her with her grasp on her legs. "Jesus, Maur. Uhhmmph"

Maura stands and flashes Jane a determined smile. She pushes Jane with her hand-moving Jane back onto the mattress, into a seated position. "I want you." Maura pauses for a moment, waiting for Jane to give her a final confirmation.

"But, I want to touch YOU." Jane pouts and then reaches out, cups both of Maura's breasts and squeezes them, not so lightly.

Maura cannot help but throw her head back and moan. Determined not to lose her control over this moment, she fights back the desire to straddle Jane and beg her to fuck her. She grabs Jane's wrists and pulls her hands away from her breasts. Jane relents, but not before pinching and pulling Maura's rock hard nipples, as she disengages. Maura hisses and continues, "I have wanted to touch and taste you for a very long time. Let me." She leans forward, kisses Jane with a lot of force, and a lot of tongue. When she pulls back, Jane nods and Maura cannot help the enormous smile that stretches across her face.

As Jane moves backwards on the bed, Maura crawls on top of her-her prowess growing with every moment. Nudging Jane onto her back, she moves to straddle one of her legs. Jane can now **feel **how wet Maura is and a magnetic pull toward Maura's body overwhelms her. "Maura...please, just let me touch you." She moves to sit up, but Maura quickly grab hers wrists and pushes them into the mattress.

"You will get to play later. Right now, I want to taste you." Jane just stares blankly at Maura's face, as if the arousal coursing through her body has drained her brain of proper functionality. "Is that okay, Jane?"

The combination of Maura's quiet, sultry voice and her confident tone transmits a torrent of need through Jane, and she is astonished that she is even able to stammer, "Yes." Maura hears Jane's reply, but has already begun to devour Jane. Moving from her neck, to her clavicle, she hums in pleasure.

"Oh, god" Jane mutters, as Maura's licking and sucking become more aggressive.

"Mmmm...yes, Jane." Teasingly, Maura kisses each nipple before sucking one and then the other into her mouth. She spends an extended amount of time on each, rolling the nipple in her mouth, while kneading the other breast in her hand-pulling, tweaking and tugging. Jane cannot control her squirming, and grabs Maura's head to try to center herself.

Pulling back, Maura looks up at Jane, and grins. The naughty smile she receives in response re-ignites her need to kiss Jane and she heaves forward. They kiss recklessly for several minutes-grinding against each other. Their naked bodies on fire-both of them, searing with hunger.

Abruptly, Maura slides down Jane's body, and settles between her legs. She begins to nip and lick inner thighs, and run a thumb up Jane's drenched slit, parting her. Jane tenses, at first, but calms when Maura moves her hand from Jane's core and presses it between Jane's navel and pubic bone. She makes eye contact, and reiterates, "You are absolutely exquisite, Jane." Her voice is so sincere, that tears begin to fill Jane's eyes.

The reprieve is short lived, though, because suddenly, Maura runs her flattened tongue from Jane's opening to her clit at an agonizingly gradual pace. She continues to deliver long, raw strokes, and Jane's hips cannot be stopped from canting up.

Her licking becomes more focused, as she moves her tongue in quick, short flicks. Gently, she moves one hand to Jane's opening and the other to one of Jane's clenched fists. She grabs Jane's hand, waits for it to unclench and then intertwines their fingers. A rush of emotion forces moans from both of them.

Grunting and bucking her hips against Maura's open mouth, Jane is on the precipice. Her quivers become exponentially stronger. Maura pushes two fingers into Jane, just enough to apply pressure. Eagerly, she begins to alternate begins circling Jane's clit and sucking it into her mouth.

"Yes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jane arches off of the bed and screams, "Fucccccckkkkk!" Maura does not relent, and licks Jane roughly through her orgasm.

"Oh god. I can't anymore. Please, Maur." Maura kisses Jane's pussy one last time and then pulls her face back a few inches. She presses her chest against Jane's center and drags her chest through Jane's wetness. As she continues, she moves so one of her hardened nipples runs up through the seemingly endless moisture. Then her stomach, and finally, her pubic bone. Still extremely sensitive, Jane groans. She doesn't try to stop her though, because it is the most erotic thing she has ever seen or felt.

Once they are face to face, Maura lies flat on top of Jane and kisses her sweetly. Jane whimpers between kisses, "You are incredible, and so, so sexy."

Maura melts into Jane's body, and brushes her lips against Jane's cheek. "Hmmmmm. And you are positively delectable."


	3. Chapter 3

"Maurrr? Where are you?" Jane steps out of the entryway of Maura's house, shouting.

The reply comes just a second later. "I'm in my bedroom."

Jane removes her shoes and continues to Maura's bedroom. As she enters, she sees Maura standing in front of a large mirror, next to half a dozen shopping bags, from various stores. "I see what you did with your Saturday. What's with all the bags? 500 dresses weren't enough. Lookin to hit 600?" Jane quips as she walks behind Maura, looking at the outfit Maura is evaluating.

"Very funny, Jane—I just wanted to spruce up my wardrobe, as it's the start of a new season. What do you think?"

Jane raises an eyebrow in suspicion, and decides to push the issue a bit more. She makes eye contact with Maura in the mirror, "You sure this doesn't have to do with you being a little down lately?"

Maura huffs and sharpens her eye contact. "You know I love to shop Jane. Plus, wait until you see all what I bought. What do you think?" Maura waves her hand, gesturing at the cream silk top and grey skirt she is currently wearing.

"Maura, c'mon. Yes, I know you love to shop. BUT, I also know that for some stupid reason you've been questioning everything about yourself lately, which seems to have extended to your perception of how you look."

Darting her eyes to the side, to break contact with Jane, Maura doesn't reply.

"Hey, don't be mad. It's me. Talk to me."

Maura swallows the lump in her throat and replies, "Yes, it has been a tough couple of months, and I have been feeling a little less than sexy lately, but that's not what is going on here, so can you just tell me how this combination looks. She flashes a shaky smile at Jane in the mirror. "I don't know if I like this blouse with this skirt or with the scroll print pencil skirt I also just bought." Maura points toward one of the bags on the floor and begins to move toward it.

"Maur." Jane grabs Maura's extended hand, stopping her lateral motion. She drops their hands to Maura's hip and looks back at Maura in the mirror. Leaning in closely, her body almost touching Maura's, she rests her chin on Maura's shoulder. "You look beautiful in everything you wear, but that's not because of your expert fashion skills." Jane smiles with tight, closed lips at Maura's reflection.

"Well, I'd like to think that my fashion sense plays a role in my presentation." Maura's tone becomes slightly exasperated, but as she continues, a type of sadness wraps itself around her words. "The cut of this blouse and skirt are flattering, which is why I chose them."

"Nope. Well, yes. Your clothes are pretty, but the girl underneath them is what makes them beautiful." Removing her hand from Maura's, Jane runs her hands over Maura's shoulders, slowly down her arms, and stops them at Maura's hands.

"Thanks, Jane, but you aren't giving my clothing enough credit, I mean look at this..." She begins to point at her skirt, when Jane interrupts her.

"Maura, just stop. Please, just stop." She releases Maura's hands and grabs Maura's hips. "For once, look and see what everyone else sees. You, Maura Isles, whether in a fancy new designer outfit, or in ripped up sweatpants and a ratty T-shirt, are stunning."

Maura's eyes shift to the floor. "I just don't feel like..." Her voice is weak, as she continues to stare at the floor, and play with the hem of her skirt. "I'm not typically someone who needs validation. It's just...it has been a long time since anyone has made me feel beautiful. And please don't give me the 'you're beautiful on the inside' speech.'"

Jane wraps her arms around Maura's waist and returns her chin to Maura's shoulder. "A. You date idiots. B. You shouldn't need anyone else to make you feel beautiful, because you are just that. C. I think you are gorgeous. And D. You are beautiful on the inside AND outside, so don't be a wise ass." They smile at each other in the mirror, but Jane can tell that Maura is not convinced. "Oh, c'mon, Maura. You're being ridiculous." She places a gentle kiss on Maura's cheek.

The front of Jane's body is flush against the back of Maura's, and as the kisses continue, all points of direct contact begin to tingle. The sensation makes Jane nervous, but when she looks back up at the mirror, and is met with Maura's sad, but expectant eyes, she cannot fight the need to show Maura how perfect she is. "Okay. I guess I will just have to show you."

Blinking slowly, Maura remains silent. Jane brings her hands Maura's waist and delicately untucks Maura's shirt. Resting one hand on Maura's stomach, she runs the back of the other along the side of Maura's neck and the already exposed section of Maura's chest. The hand on Maura's stomach can feel goose bumps through the thin silk of the blouse.

As she moves both hands to the top button of Maura's blouse, she feels a shiver run through Maura and her body quickly mimics the movement. She undoes the top button and Maura releases a heavy breath. Moving very slowly toward the next button, her fingers gently skim over the newly exposed skin. Jane can feel Maura's heart rate increase, as she continues to undo button after button until the cream silk is fully open. She pulls the two sides apart and revels in the sight of Maura's milky skin.

Flattening both hands, she moves them over Maura's stomach and ribs. Maura cannot help but push her head back onto Jane's shoulder, and let out a strangled breath. Jane pauses at the line of Maura's bra, and takes a deep breath. Her body is now humming with arousal, so she gathers herself before cupping Maura's breasts over her bra. She pushes both breasts up, as she squeezes, and feels Maura's nipples harden under the thin material of her bra.

She slides her hands back and forth several times, before moving them to Maura's open shirt, which she pulls off of Maura's shoulders and lays over one of the shopping bags at their feet. Returning to her previous position, she moves both hands to the clasp at the front of Maura's bra and quickly snaps it open. The cups of the bra fall to the outside of Maura's breasts, and Jane is temporarily rooted in place; her eyes are unable to move from Maura's chest, which is moving up and down, with the heavy breaths Maura is taking.

Eager to touch more of Maura, Jane brings her hands to the underside of Maura's breasts and softly lifts them up, pressing them into Maura. Her thumbs brush over light pink nipples. Without realizing she is speaking, Jane sighs, "How do you not realize?" She lifts her eyes to Maura's in the mirror. "How do you not realize how magnificent you are?" Maura lets out a short, strained breath and stares back at Jane. Jane's eyes return to where her hands are in the mirror; she removes them and uses one finger on each hand, to lightly circle the tips of Maura's tight nipples, before pinching them and rolling them between her fingers.

"Jane." The shyness of her voice causes Jane to pause, and she looks up to see a teary eyed Maura looking back at her.

"Is this okay?" Jane motions toward the mirror, where Maura sees herself being held by Jane.

Maura nods. She wants nothing more than for Jane to continue, but she is so lost in a whirlpool of affection and arousal that she is unable to find her voice.

Jane smiles back at her. "Good, because I'm not done showing you yet." She punctuates she statement with a kiss to Maura's bare shoulder.

She glides her open hands down Maura's thighs, pressing firmly, until she reaches the hem of the skirt, and begins to lift. Bare, trembling thighs, twitch as Jane's hands move roughly up, taking the grey skirt with them.

Maura's legs threaten to give out, as Jane scrapes her nails along her inner thighs. She anchors herself by bringing her right hand behind her head and around the back of Jane's neck, where she clenches tightly. As Jane approaches her center, Maura can feel her already damp underwear flood. A confident hand gingerly sweeps over the moist crotch of her panties and a desperate moan pushes through Maura's lips, as her hips cant forward.

Jane smiles at Maura, and abruptly brings her hands to the zipper at the side of her skirt and pulls it down. The skirt falls to Maura's feet; Jane squats, brushing her knuckles along Maura's calves and ankles, and helps Maura step out of the skirt.

"These too." Jane requests as she wraps a hand around the back of one of Maura's heels.

"Okay." Stepping out of her heels, Maura realizes she her legs are just as shaky on flat feet. Jane pushes the heels aside and stands back up.

Stepping back a few inches, Jane trails her hands down Maura's back, inspiring goose bumps along the way. She fills her hands with Maura's ass and squeezes and lifts. Quickly, she shifts her hands to Maura's pelvis and pushes her body back up against Maura's back. Hearing a needy moan, she glides one hand lightly down Maura's pubic bone, over her panties, and stops when she feels an erect clit, peaking slightly through the fabric. She tickles the nub with a single finger, flicking it lightly-up and down, up and down.

"Oh, god." Maura can no longer hold her responses in, and she returns her hand to behind Jane's neck and clamps down. Her legs involuntarily spread a few more inches as Jane's fingers caress her panties where they are sticking to her slit. Jane's hands move to Maura's hips and grab the waistband of her panties. She pushes the panties down just enough so they rest beneath Maura's ass checks, and offer a full view of Maura's center. Her thumb gently strokes Maura's smooth outer lips, causing Maura to whimper.

Refocusing for a moment, she moves back to Maura's breasts and massages lightly, while she takes in display before her. Maura begins to pant, and pushes her naked ass into Jane, before arching her back and pressing her breasts harder into Jane's hands.

After fully removing Maura's panties, Jane's eyes explore Maura's naked body, from head to toe, and then reconnect with Maura's eyes in the mirror. She cups Maura's mound firmly. "See. You are absolutely beautiful, and so unbelievably sexy." She strengthens her hold of Maura's mound, and even though she hasn't even provided friction, she can feel Maura dripping into her hand. The tips of her fingers press across Maura's clenching entrance.

"Jane, you feel so good. Please touch me more." She covers Jane's hand with her own.

Jane pulls both of their hands away from Maura's core, and quickly moves in front of Maura. Both of her hands grab Maura's face and she pulls her into a tender kiss. Maura kisses back, reaching her arms around Jane's waist and pulling her as close as possible. When the kiss breaks, Jane leads Maura by the hand toward the bed. She sits on the edge and pulls Maura between her legs. "Come here." She motions for Maura to straddle her lap, and Maura eagerly complies.

Once Maura is on top of Jane and her arms are firmly around Jane's neck, Jane's ability to be gentle dissipates. She pulls Maura in for a rough, very wet kiss, and moves one hand down Maura's body. When her hand reaches Maura's pussy, she slides her fingers through the thick wetness several times, and then enters Maura immediately. A guttural moan echoes through the quiet bedroom, and Jane lifts her head to meet Maura's eyes.

Now full of undisturbed lust, Maura's eyes beg for more. "Oh...Mmmmm. Yes." Maura grunts and begins to bounce and thrust. Jane begins to pump with more vigor. "Yesssss."

Every part of Jane urges her movements and she strokes deep and hard inside of Maura. Watching her fingers move in and out of Maura, she cannot help but lean forward and pull at a nipple with her teeth-and then the other. The sight of Maura naked, bouncing and panting is driving Jane wild. "Godammit, Maura." She adds a finger and delivers the deepest thrust yet, stretching Maura. "You are so tight and wet." Halting her motion, she twists, then curls her fingers, and presses against Maura's front wall. She strokes it hard, challenging the tightening walls around her fingers. Her thumb rubs concentrated circles over Maura's stiff clit.

"Oh my god. Jane!" Maura's pussy clamps around Jane and she arches up and back, frozen at the top of her last thrust.

While she continues to push forward inside of Maura, she watches Maura for a few seconds-every muscle in Maura's body is taut and she is covered in a thin layer of sweat. Jane's free hand moves to behind Maura, where it kneads a flexed ass cheek.

As Maura's orgasm begins to calm, her body undulates and she slowly humps Jane's hand, provoking a second orgasm. More fluid leaks from Maura and Jane moves her hand to her Maura's chest and tugs a nipple. They kiss for several minutes, while Jane unhurriedly moves her fingers inside of Maura. She circles and scissors. An exhausted plea against Jane's mouth, "Jaaaaaaannnnneeee..."

Jane smirks and presses forward again, stirring up one more, short orgasm inside of Maura. After she comes down, Maura mumbles, "I can't anymore, Jane."

Jane changes her position slightly, so she can pull out of Maura. Maura collapses into Jane, who pulls her in closely. After cuddling into Jane for a few minutes, and catching her breath, Maura sits back a bit on Jane's thighs, and looks at Jane. "Jane, that was so..."

"Beautiful." Jane completes Maura's sentence. "Just like you."

Maura smiles and looks across the room, trying to control the emotions coursing through her entire body.

"Hey." Jane grabs her chin. "I have no problem showing you again. Right now." A devious smile and two raised eyebrows make Maura giggle and she pushes Jane onto her back.

"No. No. No. If you make me feel any more beautiful, I might never recover." The two women chuckle as they settle into each other. A few hours later, they finally stop kissing long enough to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites :)_

It was the end of another impossibly long week. Most weeks seemed to be long recently, but the sense of endlessness that plagued this week was intensified by Maura and Jane's most recent fight. A petty argument, over something neither of them could specifically recall, had escalated into a bigger fight, then had led to each of them willfully ignoring the other. It had weighed on the week, and protracted the already exhausting nature of their daily routines.

The sense of lightness that typically accompanied Maura on her Friday afternoon drive home was absent, as she thought about what her evening would entail. The thought of a Jane-less Friday night causes her to release a wistful sigh, as she tries to remember why she and Jane are in a standoff. Their bickering had become more frequent and harsh lately; little disagreements would mutate into haughty digs, which would lead to one of them saying something offensive (and often true) to the other. The tension between them that had been compounding for years combined with their egos had rendered them both incapable of confronting the root of the issue, and so silence would result. She absolutely hated not speaking with Jane, and knew that this stalemate would only cease if one of them were to concede.

By the time she pulls in her driveway, Maura had already decided that she was willing to back down. She showers, dresses and is back in her car in forty-five minutes. On her way to Jane's, she picks up pizza and a case of beer, in hopes of re-establishing the comfort of their Friday routine.

As she prepares herself outside of Jane's door, she hears Jane scurrying throughout the apartment and she smiles; even just standing outside of Jane's apartment makes her feel better. As she lifts her fist to knock, the door swings open to reveal Jane, in her jacket, with keys and a bottle of wine in hand.

Startled, they each take a second to speak. "Ohh. I was just..." Maura's voice is tinged with uneasiness.

Jane's eyes soften, and she takes a small step back into her apartment. "Me too. Come in."

Maura nods and steps into Jane's apartment. "Here, let me help you." Jane takes off her jacket, puts down the wine and keys and grabs the beer and pizza from Maura. She places them on the counter and quickly, yet somewhat timidly walks back toward Maura.

As their eyes reconnect, they both blurt out, "I'm sorry." The awkward moment causes them to laugh, and when they stop, Jane pulls Maura into a hug.

After breathing in Jane for a few moments, Maura admits, "I don't even remember why we were fighting."

"Me neither." Jane leans back and smiles, the returns to the hug a couple of seconds later. As they hold the embrace, a familiar warmth travels through both of their bodies.

"I really hate fighting with you, Jane."

"I really hate fighting with you, too, Maur." Neither of them can will herself to pull from the embrace, and as Maura tightens her arms around Jane, Jane begins to rub broad circles on Maura's back.

The heat building in Maura's body begins to swelter, and her ability to quell the lust she has suppressed for so long is waning. In an attempt to regain composure, Maura draws in a deep breath. Jane's scent incites her thirst, and without thinking, she places an open mouthed kiss on Jane's neck. One of Jane's hands moves to the back of Maura's head, as Jane trembles, and whispers, "Maura." Feeling Jane's pulse against her mouth concurrently weakens and invigorates Maura; she withdraws, only to place another, wetter kiss centimeters higher. Jane's grip becomes noticeably stronger and she repeats, "Maura."

Maura can feel Jane's heart race climbing to an incredible pace and the knowledge that Jane wants this makes her impossibly wet. After delivering a third kiss, she loosens her arms and looks up at Jane, whose eyes have just opened. Jane pulls Maura's mouth against hers and they begin to boundlessly kiss. As their tongues meet for the first time, they both moan and press further into each other.

Their kissing quickly becomes uncontrollable-both of them pushing and pulling-grabbing and rubbing. Every preconception of how this moment would play out is lost, because they are finally kissing each other and touching each other. Beyond all else, they are finally being honest with each other.

Jane's forward motion accelerates, and she ends up slamming Maura into the wall. A loud thud and a feminine whimper stop her actions. "Oh shit, Maura. I'm sorry." She cups the side of Maura's face, fingers reaching for the back of her head.

Maura re-engages their mouths. "Mmmmm. Don't be." She bites Jane's bottom lip and tugs. "I like it." She looks up at Jane and smirks. Her mouth moves to Jane's collarbone. "Actually, I love it."

Jane's eyes turn devious. "Oh, really?" Her nipples tighten, as Maura's hands begin to work on her shirt buttons. Jane watches Maura's every move as she pulls the shirt from her shoulders. "Good to know." She grabs Maura under her ass and lifts her up a bit; Maura wraps her legs around Jane, pulling herself up. Her skirt is now up at her hips, which have begun to thrust forward involuntarily.

As Maura begins to play with Jane's breasts, over her camisole, Jane pushes her harder against the wall and kisses her until they are both breathless. Keeping her hips close to Maura and the wall, she pulls her upper body back and eyes Maura. Maura attempts to pull her back in, but Jane fights off the advance. Reaching in between their bodies, she presses an open hand over Maura's wet panties, before pulling them to the side.

Maura gasps at the cold air on her wet pussy. "Yesssss, Jane." When her exposed pussy comes into contact with Jane, she cannot stop herself from clenching.

Jane immediately starts to circle Maura's dripping entrance. "I'm going to fuck you against this wall." She pushes two fingers all the way in and then pulls them all the way out, causing Maura to claw at Jane's back. Her circling resumes. "And then I'm going to take you to the bedroom, strip you and fuck you until you beg me to stop."

Maura's head rolls back for a second, as she fights to breathe. "Please. Please. Please. Do it." She grips the back of Jane's neck and pulls her into a sloppy kiss. "Please." She pleads and moans into Jane's mouth as their lips, tongues and teeth move against each other.

Jane pushes her fingers back into Maura and begins to pump. "Jannnnnnneee!" Maura helplessly slams her upper body into the wall, and her head rolls from side to side. Her juices are running down her ass and thighs and as her body moves with Jane's, she can already feel her orgasm building. She doesn't want to rush this, but the thought of Jane taking her in various positions sends her into a whirlwind of craving. "Oh god. Oh god. Fucckkkkkkk."

Wanting to get Maura into the bedroom as soon as possible, Jane wraps her other arm fully around Maura, lifting her up a few more inches. She pushes forward inside of Maura, and rubs Maura's clit with the heel of her hand as she draws long stokes against Maura's front wall.

"Right there. Oh god. Oh god." Her body locks, as she digs her nails into Jane's shoulders in an effort to not bang her head back into the wall again. "Ohhhhhhh." Her legs' grip on Jane constricts as a forceful orgasm rushes through her entire body, leaving her fingers and toes completely numb.

Jane waits until Maura's walls release her fingers a bit before she kisses her sloppily and begins to walk them toward the bedroom. Still reeling from her orgasm, Maura begins to slowly kiss Jane's neck. The sensation sends a jolt through Jane's body, and she stops short and pushes Maura up against the hallway wall. "Do you want to be fucked up against this wall, too, or should I get us to the bedroom?"

She pulls back, and sees a completely unhinged Maura. "Well?" Maura, having a very hard time verbalizing anything, continues to pant and stare, which only further electrifies Jane's action. She grabs Maura's shirt at the center, and tears it open. Wasting no time, she pulls one bra cup down and pinches a very firm nipple. "You are so hot Maura."

After a few grunts, Maura attempts to form a cogent response. "I want you..." Struggling to breathe, Maura's words are rushed, and laced with urgency. "I want you to get us to the bedroom and..."

"And?" Jane asks, as she rolls a nipple between her fingers.

"And...then I want you to make me cum in your mouth." A growl erupts from Jane's chest, as she coils her fingers in Maura's hair and pulls her into her mouth. She turns and continues toward the bedroom. They both continue to kiss, lick, bite and suck at each other's mouths, until Jane untangles herself from Maura and drops her onto the bed.

Staring down at Maura, Jane almost loses balance. Maura's hair is a sexy mess; her mouth is raw from their kissing; one breast is peaking out through her torn shirt, and her skirt is still bunched up around her hips, exposing her soaked center. And somehow, both of her heels are still on her feet.

As Maura begins to kick her heels off, Jane pulls Maura's shirt off. Her hands quickly find their way to her back, where they undo her bra. "You, too, Jane."

Jane allows Maura to remove her shirt and bra and relishes in the look on Maura's face as Jane's hard nipples are uncovered. Maura fondles Jane's breasts for a few moments, while Jane impatiently unzips and yanks off Maura's skirt and panties. As she pulls off her own boots, socks and pants, Maura begins to crawl toward the center of the bed.

Grabbing Maura's ankles, Jane teases, "Uh-uh. Stay right where you are." She pulls Maura back to the edge of the bed, into an upright sitting position, and drops to her knees. Sitting high up on her knees, she kisses Maura before running her hands down Maura's body, creating a line of friction over both breasts, both hip bones, both thighs, finally coming to a stop at Maura's knees. Maura's shaking body arches forward, shadowing Jane's path. Jane's mouth then follows the same trail on the right side, and then the left side.

Starting at Maura's right knee, Jane nips along Maura's inner thigh, until she reaches Maura's pussy, which she kisses with an open mouth, before continuing up toward the other knee. Maura releases a frenzied breath as Jane's mouth makes contact with her core. As Jane begins her path back to Maura's center, she spreads Maura's lips with her fingers and very lightly strokes Maura's clit with her thumb. She exhales a hot breath onto Maura's pussy and looks up into Maura's eyes as Maura's hips cant forward.

She maintains eye contact with Maura as she moves her tongue firmly from top to bottom, applying extra pressure at each pass over Maura's clit. Wrapping her arms under Maura's thighs, she spreads them further open, and props them on her shoulders, pressing Maura's pussy tightly against her mouth.

Jane moves her hands to Maura's stomach, to secure her position, and then begins to lick and suck. The ferocity of Jane's movements has already triggered another orgasm for Maura, and she squirms against Jane's strong grip. Her fingers lock in Jane's hair, and she grinds her throbbing core against Jane's mouth. As Maura leaks into Jane's mouth, Jane feels her own release begin to threaten.

Maura's orgasm seamlessly moves into a second, as Jane moves her left hand down. She only has to graze over Maura's opening to cause enough stimulation to send Maura reeling. Maura's hands release Jane's hair and extend out to her sides, tugging at the sheets as her body thrashes in pleasure."Fuck!"

As Maura's orgasm crests, Jane pushes her weight up and forward. She grabs Maura's thighs and flips Maura over onto her knees. Although Maura can barely support her weight, she shifts so she is on all fours in the middle of the bed. Jane kneels behind her, and enters her with three fingers. "Ohhhhhhh. Jane!" When Jane increases the pace of her pumping, Maura falls to her elbows. "Yes, Jane! Fuck me hard."

Watching Maura, completely naked, ass up and open, push back onto her fingers is the sexiest thing Jane has ever seen. "You are so fucking sexy, Maura." She pumps a bit deeper, and Maura falls flat onto her chest-her hips still thrusting with Jane's fingers.

"Oh, Jane. You feel so good inside of me" Maura deepens her movements. Jane straddles one of Maura's thighs and grinds her own throbbing clit against it. She bends forward and snakes her hand between Maura and the mattress. As she begins to rub tight circles against Maura's tense clit, Maura urges, "Shit…don't stop. Please. Just like that."

Moaning in unison, they both begin to peak. Jane's body stiffens as Maura's walls lock her fingers in place and she cums, screaming Maura's name. Jane continues to massage Maura's clit until Maura's body goes limp, and then gently removes her fingers.

"Mmmmm. Maura." She kisses Maura's shoulder and drops beside her.

They stay there for a few minutes, smiling at each other while catching their breath. Jane's gravelly voice cuts through the silence, as she trails a fingertip from Maura's neck to the top of her ass. "So, I do believe I said I was going to fuck you until you beg me to stop." Maura's eyes widen, as she lifts her head slightly in response to Jane's statement. "And I have yet to hear you beg."

Even though Maura has not yet regained feeling in her lower half, she never wants this night to end. So after Jane rolls her over onto her back and pins her hands above her head, Maura pecks Jane's lips, and challenges, "Try me, Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the supportive reviews :)_

"Fine. Let's just go with that one." Jane points at the TV, as Maura flips through the movies on demand. After browsing for almost a half an hour and arguing about which movie to watch, they had finally found a movie with which neither of them could find something wrong.

Maura drops her hand holding the remote to her lap, and turns to Jane. "I don't see why you have to get so worked up, Jane. We can keep browsing, or try to find something on regularly scheduled programming."

"No, no. I'm sick of searching. It's Friday, and I want to relax. At this point, I don't care if it sucks."

Cocking an eyebrow, Maura challenges, "I highly doubt that."

Jane pokes Maura in the side, before sitting back. "Just start the movie, Poindexter."

Giggling, Maura rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the TV to purchase the movie.

They settle into their positions on the couch. Jane's body is upright, her weight shifted back into the couch, her feet planted on the floor. Maura's body leans slightly to the left, her weight split between the couch and Jane's right shoulder, her legs curled next to her. Her right arm is crossed over her body, with her hand resting gently on Jane's thigh.

As the first half hour of the movie drags on, both Maura and Jane begin to regret their choice. "Okay. Maybe I do care if it sucks." Jane's sarcastic tone breaks through the reticence.

"Oh, shush." Maura smirks and snuggles further into Jane, no longer caring if her body gives into sleep. Her attention strays from the movie, and she begins to focus on how incredible she feels being so close to Jane. Closing her eyes for a minute, she allows herself to experience the moment on purely visceral level.

Though she is familiar with her physical responses to Jane, lately it had become increasingly more painful to resist the urge to give into them. In fact, her mitigation tactics had all recently evolved. Touching herself lightly while thinking about Jane had evolved into regularly bringing herself to climax herself while mentally playing out full-blown fantasies. Physical contact with Jane that used to result in hardened nipples now resulted in soaked panties. It was becoming unbearable.

Then of course, there was the emotional level-the way Jane made her heart feel so astonishingly full. It had become impossible to imagine her life without the comfort and warmth Jane gave her.

As she sorts through the many reasons she wants Jane, she realizes that in this present moment everything comes down to one feeling: her hand, on fire, on Jane's firm thigh. Her hand is so hot that she is sure she is going to singe the denim of Jane's jeans.

Having been at this juncture many times in the past, Maura is fully aware that if she does not disengage from Jane's touch, the physical symptoms of her titillation will become more and more obvious. No matter how much she coaches herself to remain calm, her body will betray her. She attempts to convince herself that even if Jane does feel the same way, she would never act on it. Internally berating herself, she prepares to withdraw from the magnetic pull of Jane's body, when she feels a faint twitch under her hand; her already fragile composure begins to wane.

Gradually, she moves her hand higher up Jane's thigh. Her heart is thumping in every part of her body, especially her hand that is getting closer and closer to Jane's center. Momentarily pausing, she settles with her hand in limbo, allowing Jane time to protest. When Jane remains perfectly still, Maura moves a few more inches up and inward, before once again creating a lapse for Jane's disapproval. They both keep their eyes forward and continue to watch the screen.

Maura pushes away the panic that has begun to creep in and focuses on the prickling running from her scalp to her toes. Sliding her hand down, she presses against Jane's center, encountering heat. From her fingertips to the heel of her hand, she moves up and down, applying solid pressure. Jane remains still, except for a very slight tilt of her hips that implores Maura to continue. As Maura continues to caress Jane over her jeans, she becomes shaky with excitement.

Maura undoes the button at the top of Jane's jeans, and slowly glides the zipper down. Quickly, yet calmly, she runs her hand between Jane's jeans and panties, rubbing firmly over Jane's mound. She repeats the motion a few times and Jane's breathing becomes heavier. As she watches her hand move in a steady rhythm, the need to feel Jane's skin on hers, begins to dominate her actions. Biting her bottom lip, she gracefully dips in her hand inside of Jane's panties. At this, Jane's ability to remain completely silent dwindles, and a short, breathy groan escapes her lips.

The stickiness coating Jane's pussy rouses an untamed energy inside of Maura, and she starts stroking with more intensity. Her own need continues to rise- her breasts tingle and her core quivers. Varying the length of her motions, she runs her middle finger between wet folds, and then focuses on Jane's hard clit. In response to the increased attention, Jane's legs spread wider, and her hips begin to heave.

Jane's participation encourages Maura and when she finally dares to turn her head, she sees Jane with eyes closed and her head dropped back. Maura kneads methodically, edging Jane toward climax. She wants so badly to push inside of Jane, but her current position and Jane's jeans make it impossible. Unexpectedly, Jane's body seizes up and she whimpers as she cums.

Just as Jane's body begins to settle, Maura promptly removes her hand, steps off the couch and in front of Jane. She grabs the waistband of both Jane's pants and panties, and yanks harshly. Jane lifts her hips and in one brisk movement, her jeans and panties are thrown to the floor. Climbing onto Jane's lap, Maura straddles one of Jane's thighs, while pushing her knee into Jane's center to nudge Jane back further on the couch. A sharp gasp accompanies Jane's movement, and when Maura removes her knee, now smeared with Jane's cum, she rests her weight on Jane's thigh and returns her hand to Jane's pussy.

Remaining motionless, she stares at Jane's face, silently begging Jane to look at her. When Jane's eyes finally lock onto hers, their eye contact smolders. A few moments pass, and they are both pulled further into each other. Maura shifts her weight and smiles before clutching the back of Jane's neck and pulling her into their first kiss. As they disengage from the kiss, Maura pushes two fingers into Jane, groaning at her first contact with Jane's tight warmth, and begins to draw in and out slowly.

They return to fiercely kissing each other, until the sensations in Jane's body fuse, causing her back to tense, pushing her back against the couch. "God, Maura. You feel soooo good." An grin stretches across Maura's face as peers down at Jane.

Trailing her hand down Jane's chest and stomach, she reaches for the bottom of Jane's tank top. She pulls it up just above Jane's breasts, and her breath hitches when she sees Jane's excited nipples. As she licks her lips, she squeezes a breast aggressively. "Mmmmm. Jane. You are so gorgeous." She moves to the other breast, tweaks Jane's nipple and tugs harshly, evoking a voracious hiss from Jane. "And so wet." Maura increases the tempo of her pumping and watches her fingers move in and out of Jane-soaked with Jane's juices. Leaning forward, she drags her tongue up the column of Jane's throat, and moans at the salty taste of Jane's warm skin. "I want to make you cum again and again."

Jane gulps in response to Maura's statement. "Oh, fuck. Just like that, Maur." With both hands, she latches onto Maura's hips and pushes them backward and forward, so Maura can grind against her thigh.

Maura watches Jane's breasts bounce as she rocks her hips at a steady pace. "Yes, Jane." Maura pulls harshly at Jane's nipples, forcing strangled breaths from Jane. She then moves her free hand to Jane's clit and barely skims it before Jane's body reaches its summit of pleasure.

Maura holds in her own release, so she can absorb everything about Jane in this moment: the bones between her breasts pushing against her creamy skin; the muscles along her neck, shoulders and stomach contracting; the perfect line of teeth, digging into her plump bottom lip.

Shuddering as she fights the impending explosion, Maura basks in the spectacle of Jane unfolding under her. Jane continues to twist in gratification, until one final grunt, followed by a rush of thick liquid around Maura's fingers, lets Maura know she submit to her own orgasm. Her hips drive forward and her body jerks-joints and muscles suspending her body in an arc. Her fingers still deep inside of Jane hook forward unintentionally, shooting another surge of bliss through Jane. "Shittttt. Maurrrrraaaaa."

Maura trembles as she comes down, and smoothly pulls out of Jane. She runs her wet fingers from Jane's core, to between Jane's breasts, where she flattens her palm. The smell of Jane's arousal is thick in the air.

Both dazed by their vigorous orgasms, they stare at each other in silence for a few moments, before meeting in a tempestuous kiss. Jane's hands clamp into Maura's hair as their mouths open wide against each other.

Jane cannot touch enough of Maura. As her hands frantically roam Maura's upper body, she growls, "I want you." She pushes the coffee table out of their path with her foot, and uses her weight to get them to the floor.

Now on top of Maura, Jane removes her own shirt, which was still bunched up above her breasts. Maura unbuttons her own pants, and begins to push them down her hips, along with her panties. Jane helps Maura wrench them off, before pulling Maura by her shirt into a seated position and hurriedly removing her shirt and bra.

Sitting on her feet between Maura's legs, Jane gently shoves Maura onto her back, places her hands on Maura's knees, and eagerly pushes them apart. She teasingly runs her fingertips over Maura's opening before slamming into her. Noisily inhaling, Maura throws her head back and releases a throaty moan. As Jane's fingers go faster and harder, Maura places the soles of her feet on top of Jane's thighs, and lifts her lower half off the floor. Bending her legs more, she spreads herself further open. Her hands move to her chest and she cups her own breasts.

Intensifying her thrusts, Jane moves her other hand to play with Maura's straining clit. "Oh my god…Jane."Completely overwhelmed with pleasure, Maura momentarily stops breathing. A euphoric surge rushes through her body and she loses the ability to anchor herself. Her legs give out and her lower body drops back to the floor.

Jane continues to pound into her, rocking her body, boosting her higher and higher. As she cums, Maura grabs Jane's wrist and holds Jane deep inside of her. Her upper body jerks up, bringing her face within centimeters of Jane's. Overcome with passion, Jane pulls Maura by the back of her neck, until their foreheads touch. Maura moans into Jane's mouth, and as she begins to descend, Jane continues to hold her close, placing kisses all over her face, along her jaw, and down her neck.

They collapse into each other-their sweaty bodies, intertwined. Ragged gasps eventually transform into peaceful breaths.

Jane delicately runs her fingers down Maura's back until she comes into contact with fresh rug burn. "Oh. I'm sorry, Maura."

Smiling, Maura nestles into Jane. "It was well worth it." She kisses the underside of Jane's chin, and then rests her head in the crook of Jane's neck. "Jane?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm glad the movie sucked."

Jane laughs, tightens her hold on Maura and then kisses the top of her head. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the delightful reviews. I truly appreciate it._

"I'm not calling you 'prude.' I'm simply stating, based on the fact that any conversation about sex makes you squirm, that you seem to be a little less than 'open' when it comes to certain sexual activities." Maura sips her cocktail, as she ends her explanation.

"I see. So just because I'm not as 'OPEN' as you are-I must be prude." Minorly insulted, Jane refuses to drop it. Speaking at an unusually low volume, Jane emphasizes, "I mean, just because I don't like talking about it all the time, doesn't mean I don't love doing it."

"I know, Jane. I just meant that maybe you allow your fear and inhibitions to prevent you from exploring certain options and/or activities."

"Pfffft. Whatever you say." The subtext of Maura's comments is not lost on Jane, but she decides to let it go for the time being. She is pretty sure that Maura is laying her proverbial cards on the table and it is true-Jane has talked herself out of her attraction to women, specifically Maura, countless times. It is also true that the last few days, alone with Maura, have been particularly arduous in terms of controlling herself. Maura's usual leading comments and gestures were getting less and less subtle, and Jane is so close to succumb to her own desires.

Just as Maura is about to speak, Jane waves the cocktail waitress over. "Two shots of Patron, please."

Maura cocks one of her eyebrows in question, but Jane just grins back at her. After paying the waitress, Jane pulls one shot in front of herself, and pushes the other across the table. "Come on, Maura. We're on vacation. Live a little."

Maura rolls her eyes and picks up the shot glass. "Alright, Detective, I'll make a deal with you. I will take this shot, if you will dance with me."

"Mauraaaa...you know I hate dancing."

"Come on, Jane. We're on vacation. Live a little." Proud of her clever retort, Maura winks and gives Jane a sly, half-smile.

"Very funny. Haha! How about after this shot, we have one more and then we dance?"

"I agree to your terms, as long as we stay on the dance floor for at least three songs."

"Done." They both take their first shot and then Jane gets them each another. Before she even has a chance to pull the lime from her mouth, Maura yanks her onto the dance floor.

Jane cannot help but gaze at Maura as she leads her through the crowd, smiling. Sun-kissed Maura is ravishing-her hair, a little lighter, her freckles, more pronounced and her eyes, extra vibrant. When they reach a clearing, Maura turns to Jane and drapes her arms around her neck. They embrace, and begin to move to the music. With each song, their bodies get closer, and their hands bolder.

Bending forward a bit, Jane speaks over the music. "Not so inhibited now, huh?"

"I suppose." Maura shrugs dismissively, fully aware that she is pushing all the right buttons.

"What?! Oh, c'mon Maura." Jane reaches down, grabs Maura's ass, and pulls her as close as possible, while sliding her leg between Maura's legs.

Though she doesn't want to admit it, Maura is surprised at how "uninhibited" Jane is being. For fear of Jane retreating, she continues to challenge. Licking her lips, she whispers into Jane's face. "That's a little better."

"Mmmhmm. Right." Jane moves one hand to the base of Maura's skull, as she licks up the side of her neck. When she reaches Maura's ear, she nips at the lobe, and brushes over the shell with the tip of her tongue. "Better?"

Maura knew her game would illicit some type of reaction from Jane, but this is more than she expected and she is elated. "That depends..." She whips around and presses her ass into Jane's crotch. Turning her head, she speaks to Jane over her shoulder. "That depends on how you adapt when you're not making all of the moves." Bending her knees, Maura drops her body a few inches, and then presses into Jane's body as she straightens back up.

Determined to prove something and really, really turned on, Jane pushes the limit. She toys with the hem of Maura's dress, before flattening her hands over the fabric on Maura's thighs, and roughly runs them up to Maura's hips, then over Maura's stomach and breasts. Barely supporting her own weight, Maura whips around and crashes her body into Jane's. Jane grasps the back of Maura's head and pulls her into a powerful kiss. They both stop dancing and pour all of their energy into the kiss. As it becomes progressively untamed, they detach and meet in a piercing stare.

"I think we should go back to the house."

"Yeah?" Leaning back in, Jane runs her tongue between Maura's parted lips, and skims her teeth.

"Yeah." Maura slinks her hand between Jane's breasts and down her stomach. She inches her fingers under Jane's waistband and clutches the fabric. "I want to see exactly how uninhibited you can be."

Jane's naughty smile flat-lines. "So, this is just a challenge?"

"It is so much more than that, Jane." Taking both of Jane's hands in her own, Maura looks directly into Jane's eyes. "You know that, right?" She gingerly pecks Jane's lips.

"Yeah. I do. As long as you know it, too." She smirks and clasps Maura's hands. "Are you drunk?"

"No, Jane. I'm a little buzzed, but I've wanted you for a very long time. There are so many things I've wanted to do with you...to you, for so long.

"There are so many things I want to do with you, too." Sliding her hand into Maura's hair, she moves in for another musing kiss. "Now that we've covered that. Let's get back to the fun stuff." In one quick movement, she pinches Maura's ass, causing Maura to jump and squeak. "One more song and then back to the house?"

They both use the next song to build each other up. Grinding, pushing, pressing-by the time they get in a cab to go back to the house, neither of them can keep her hands to herself.

In the cab, when Jane rests her hand to Maura's knee, Maura decides to demonstrate her prowess by pushing their joined hands up her dress, toward her center. Jane tries to remain calm, but as Maura inches their hands up higher, Jane can feel the damp heat coming from Maura's core. Sensing Jane's struggle, Maura continues to provoke her. "So, tell me about one of the things you've thought about doing with me..."

Jane tries to fight her body's reaction, but a gasp falls from her mouth. "I...I, ummm..." As Jane mumbles, Maura catches her mouth and kisses her sloppily. She licks Jane's tongue roughly, and then bites it as she retreats. When she feels Jane's nails dig into her thigh and sees Jane's wide eyes, she knows she has Jane right where she wants her.

The cab comes to a stop and Maura smiles wickedly as she lets go of Jane's hand and exits the cab. Jane pays the driver, takes a long, soothing breath and follows Maura toward the house.

Continuing to play coy, Maura walks to the Kitchen Island and sets up two shot glasses. She pours two shots, and raises her head to look at Jane, who is standing still across the island. The marauding look on her face provokes a gush of warm moisture between Maura's legs. Clearing her throat, Maura shoves one glass across the island and lifts the other in the air. "To us." As the clang of glasses slamming against the counter bounces off the walls, Jane dashes around the counter, behind Maura, and pins her up against the island.

She brushes Maura's hair away from her shoulder before sliding her dress straps down, bringing the top of the dress right below Maura's erect nipples. "Do you still want me to answer your question?"

Maura presses her palms into the cold granite of the counter to brace herself, as Jane sinks her teeth into her petite shoulder. Before Maura has a chance to respond, Jane moves back a few inches, lifts her dress above her hips, pushes her panties to her knees, and runs her open hand over Maura's bare ass crack. Her middle finger tickles the soft skin at the base, just grazing Maura's taint.

"Ahhhh..." A sharp shiver rushes through Jane as Maura clenches. She kneads one cheek before gliding her hand around Maura's hip and over her saturated pussy. "Oh my god. Jane."

Maura undulates her hips, but Jane tightens her grip over Maura's mound and insists, "Come on, Maura."

Nodding slowly Maura whispers, "Yes."

"I have so many fantasies, Maura." Jane's grip loosens and she runs two fingers up and down Maura's drenched slit-her movements creating a soft sloshing sound.

"Me too, Jane." Maura's hands curl into fists.

"One of the favorites though, is you sitting on my face, grinding your pussy against my mouth, while I lick you out." Maura can only whimper as Jane rubs her stiff clit. "Can we do that, Maura?"

Resigned to Jane taking charge, Maura chokes out a quiet "yes" as Jane's fingers bring her to orgasm. Jane licks Maura's saltiness off her fingers, and then slips Maura's panties the rest of the way off.

They begin kissing, and don't stop until they make it to the bedroom, where they frantically remove each other's clothing. When their naked bodies touch for the first time, they both begin to pant as their hands roam. Jane drops back onto the bed, pulling Maura on top of her, so she is straddling Jane's waist. Maura drags her wet pussy back and forth on Jane's stomach, as Jane grits her teeth and gouges Maura's thighs with her nails.

"That is so hot, Maura." The sight of Jane naked beneath her, gawking at her body, almost sends Maura into another orgasm. She tempers her thrusts and massages Jane's breasts. "Fuck, Maura."

Jane grabs Maura's hips and forces her to slide forward, over her face. She pauses to appreciate Maura spread open above her. Starting slowly, she licks at the valley between one of Maura's thighs and her pussy. She then uses the tip of her tongue to caress Maura's swollen lips, one at a time. "Oh my god, Jane."

Maura's legs begin to shake. Pressing down on the top of Maura's thighs, Jane urges Maura to sit. She then wraps her mouth around Maura's sex, and runs her tongue from Maura's entrance to her clit, parting the dripping folds. Tugging at Maura's pulsing clit, Jane moans as she feels more warm liquid flow into her mouth. She flicks at the tight bud and then strokes coarsely over it several times.

They make eye contact as Maura grabs fistfuls of Jane's hair and begins to drive her pussy back and forth over Jane's mouth. Grunting, her entire body rises and falls-rises and falls. She elongates her thrusts and drops her hands to Jane's breasts behind her, twisting Jane's nipples as her movements and breathing accelerate. "You're going to make me cum so hard, Jane."

The vibrations in Maura's body escalate, and she brings her hands to her chest and moves open palms, up and down, over her breasts.

"Jaannnneeee!" Maura practically howls as she peaks. Her thighs tighten around Jane's face, locking Jane's open mouth against her fluttering pussy.

As she crashes, Maura's upper body slumps forward and she lifts herself off of Jane's face. Indescribably aroused, Jane pushes Maura down her body. "I need to be inside of you. NOW."

She sits up and sucks one of Maura's nipples into her mouth while moving her hand toward Maura's entrance. "Wait! I want to fuck you, too. Let me turn around."

"Yesss. Holy shit. Do it." Jane lies back down and Maura swings her legs around so she can reach Jane's core.

Her pussy and ass are now in front of Jane and without even thinking Jane slaps taut Maura's ass, hard. Maura's body jumps at the impact, but she does not falter. Her fingers run up and down Jane's soaking pussy. "You're so ready for me, Jane." She dips two fingers into Jane, inducing a raspy groan.

Jane sinks three fingers inside of Maura and they begin rocking into each other, building a synchronized motion. Unable to hold back, Jane scrapes her nails down one of Maura's ass cheeks.

"Mmmmmm. Yesssssssss. Spank me again, Jane."

Jane's hand comes down with increased strength, and Maura keens. "Ohhhhhh." They pump in and out of each other vigorously-both of them heaving and gulping.

When Jane delivers another firm smack, Maura climaxes, causing her to plunge deeper into Jane; Jane's walls clamp down, and they soar through their orgasms together. When their sweaty, exhausted bodies finally steady, Maura uses her last shred of stamina, to crawl off of Jane and fall limply on her back, beside her. She wipes the matted hair from her forward "I take it all back, Jane. You are pleasantly uninhibited."

"So that was all I had to do to convince you, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a little more confirmation."

Jane rolls onto her stomach, the side of her body connecting with Maura. She lifts onto her forearms. "That can be arranged."

"What changed, Jane?"

"What do you mean?" Jane runs a knuckle over Maura's cheekbone.

"I've been forward about wanting you for a while, so what changed for you?"

"It's those goddamn freckles. They are just so sexy." They both laugh for several moments. As it tapers off, Jane climbs on top of Maura and kisses her lightly. She props herself up slightly, and rests her eyes on Maura's. Maura simpers and cups the side of Jane's face. "But, in all seriousness, I love you, Maura. I guess I just realized that there is no reason to fight it."

The sides of Maura's mouth extend further out and up. "I love you, too, Jane. So much."

They seal their affirmation with a few relaxed kisses, until Jane pulls back. "I meant what I said about your freckles though. They are soooooo delicious." Jane slithers down Maura's body and begins to explore all of the freckles she had yet to discover.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing and all that good stuff._

Running up to the door, Jane is shocked she hasn't taken a nose dive. She straightens out her dress, and runs her hands over her head to make sure there are no unruly pieces. While she truly abhors dressing up, the way Maura looks at her when she wears a dress makes it well worth the discomfort. Maura is the only person who has ever made her feel so beautiful and feminine.

She unlocks the door and steps inside to find Maura in a crouched position, fastening a buckle on her very complicated looking shoe. Maura raises her head and slowly rakes her eyes over Jane's body. She doesn't register Jane saying hello, and how she is sorry she was a few minutes late; she just indulges in endless legs, a flat stomach, perky breasts, a prominent collarbone, a long, elegant neck, and then of course, that gorgeous face.

Maura's intense gaze starts to make Jane feel like her skin is going to melt off her bones. Desperately wanting to break the silence, Jane croaks, "Ummm…hello? Maur?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jane. I was just admiring…I'm surprised you're wearing a dress without my forcing you to." Finally wrenching her eyes away, Maura stands up and steps toward Jane. "You look radiant, Jane."

"So do you, Maur, but you always do, so…yeah." Jane means it; she has always been in awe of how well put together Maura is; her ability to pull together perfect ensembles combined with her natural beauty and grace has often left Jane dumbfounded. "I knew tonight was a big thing for you, so I figured it was a dress-worthy occasion."

"Well, thank you." Maura inches her fingers along one of Jane's straps. "This dress looks spectacular on you." After removing her hand, Maura steps back and smiles. "Shall we go, Detective?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." Jane helps Maura into her coat, opens the door, and leads Maura into the autumn night.

After Maura had been recognized for her charitable contributions, it did not take long for Jane to get very bored. Shifting her weight back and forth, she attempts to mentally will time forward to when she and Maura will go back to Maura's, have a night cap and talk until they are too tired to giggle anymore. Besides Maura being honored, the best part of Jane's night so far, is the fact that Maura is wearing a low cut dress. Luckily, the guy standing with them appears to be more interested in himself than the view.

As Jane pulls her eyes from Maura's chest, in an effort to feign interest in his hundredth story about himself, she notices that Maura, who has also lost all interest in his self-aggrandizing story, is once again shamelessly ogling Jane's body.

Jane's movements cease and she looks back at Maura, who has just realized she has been caught staring. They lock eyes and smile at each other. This is where each of them would always prefer to be—sheathed in each other's' attention.

Maura casually tugs at the fabric of her dress, adjusting the bust line, so that it is a little bit lower. Her eyes bounce from Jane's eyes to her own chest, and back to Jane's eyes. She then arches a brow, as if telling Jane to look again-the self-assured look on her face reinforcing the invitation.

Jane's eyes travel back down to Maura's chest, which is being rapidly invaded by a widespread flush. Jane allows herself to get lost in fantasy: yanking Maura's straps down, palming each of her breasts, running her tongue between them before kissing and licking each firm nipple. A tremor runs down Jane's spine and she can feel a wet, oppressive heat gathering between her legs. As she begins to worry that she is staring for too long, she notices that Maura's breathing has intensified and that the bloom of color on her chest is quickly ascending her neck. Jane follows its expansion, until she is once again captured by Maura's intent stare.

A deep voice pulls them from the interaction. "Dr. Isles? Did you hear what I said?" Realizing she has been caught not paying attention, Maura promptly withdraws her eyes from Jane's, reaches for her wine, and takes a long sip.

"Yes. That's fascinating." Somewhat frenziedly, she places her wine glass on the table. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the Ladies Room." She looks directly at Jane and then begins walking toward the bathroom.

Still a bit foggy from their intense, non-verbal exchange, Jane takes a few seconds to jump in. "Maur, wait...I'll join you." She leaps and rushes after Maura, but loses her as she weaves through the crowd. When she enters the bathroom, Maura grabs her, spins her around, and slams her against the sink.

Crushing her full body against Jane, Maura pushes her more forcefully against counter. She then steps back, but continues to grasp Jane's hips.

"This dress, Jane." She runs her hands up Jane's waist, and stops when her thumbs threaten to brush the bottom of Jane's breasts. "You are so, so sexy." Maura's voice is uncharacteristically raspy and her tone, uncommonly aggressive. "I'm having a very hard time not touching you in this dress."

Maura's brazen hands are conjuring wave after wave of arousal within Jane. Jane's throat will not relax enough to let her speak, so she remains quiet, keeping her eyes on Maura's, blinking intermittently. Maura maintains her poise throughout the nineteen seconds of silence.

Finally, Jane gulps and speaks softly, "I want you to touch me, Maura." Her eyes rise back to Maura, whose naughty smile only further innervates Jane's already powerful lust. "Please."

Unabashed lust washes over Maura's face and she moves her thumbs back and forth-lightly grazing the undersides of Jane's breasts. "I was planning on kissing you in here, but I don't think our first kiss shouldn't be in a bathroom. Do you agree?"

Jane smiles with a closed mouth. "I think I can live with that, but not for much longer, especially after your little show out there."

"I thought you might like that." Her hands drop to Jane's hands. "Let me take you home, Jane."

As soon as they step inside the house, Maura closes the door and pulls Jane into an unrestrained kiss. Lips, tongues and teeth crash together in a craze. Broad currents of arousal ripple through both women and their wanton thirst is palpable. Dragging her tongue slowly along the roof of Jane's mouth, Maura draws back.

Jane presses her finger tips to her lips, reveling in the tingle left behind by the kiss. "Shit. That was so…so..."

"Fucking amazing?" Maura smirks with a wet, raw mouth.

"Exactly."

Capturing one of Jane's hands, Maura tugs Jane toward the hallway. "Come on…"

Knowing that she definitely wants to see more of dominant Maura, Jane allows Maura to lead her down the hallway. Once in the bedroom, Maura guides Jane toward the bed and pushes her into a seated position. She unzips her own dress, strips it off and tosses it to the side, leaving her in very small, very see-through bra and panties. Jane's mouth flaps open at the view -Maura's taut nipples pressing against the thin, transparent fabric of her bra-her wet pussy lips sticking to the strip of fabric covering her core.

Unable to remove her eyes from Maura's body, Jane gasps when Maura bends forward and kisses her. Before she can kiss back, Maura drops to a squatting position, grabs the fabric of Jane's dress and begins pushing it up Jane's thighs. When Jane's seated position inhibits her progress, Maura raises her eyes to Jane's, and gazes seductively.

Jane lifts slightly, allowing Maura to get her dress to her hips, exposing her very damp panties. Starting at Jane's knees, Maura licks and sucks her way up Jane's thighs, nibbling lightly on the softest patches of skin. When she reaches Jane's center, she inhales deeply through her nose, before closing her mouth over Jane's pussy and sucking through the moist panties. A feverish chill courses through Jane, as she groans. "Fuccckkkk."

"Mmmmm. Jane." As Maura stands up, she pulls Jane with her. Reaching behind Jane, she glides Jane's zipper down and takes a few steps back. "Take off your dress." Eager to continue, Jane hurriedly steps out of her heels and pushes the dress down her body. When she looks back up, Maura is visually examining her body.

"Actually, take everything off." Maura once again locks her stormy eyes with Jane's. "NOW." Desperate for Maura's touch, Jane trembles with anticipation as she undoes her bra and slides her panties down her legs.

Maura's lips curl into a mischievous grin. "You are soooo sexy, Jane." She squeezes both of Jane's breasts, and then pulls harshly at both nipples. Releasing a hoarse breath, Maura drags her nails down Jane's firm stomach before pushing her back onto the bed. Jane slithers backward toward the head of the bed, never losing eye contact with Maura. Propped up on her elbows, she lies still, except for her rising and falling chest. Her tense nipples tighten further as she watches Maura remove her own bra and panties.

After she steps out of her heels, Maura crawls onto the bed-her prowess amplified by her covetous eyes and confident movements. Her forward motion halts once she is between Jane's legs where she kneels and bends fully forward. She kisses the top of Jane's mound, then extends her tongue and runs its tip down, parting Jane's lips. At Jane's entrance, she pauses, dipping her tongue in slightly, then opens her tongue and strokes broadly back up to Jane's clit.

"Oh my god…" Jane drops flat onto her back and buries her hands in her own hair as Maura continues to lick. Jane's hips begin to rise and fall with Maura's motions. Maura opens her mouth wider and laves at Jane's clit with her full tongue. "Shiiiittt, Maura."

Right as Jane is about to explode, Maura enters her with her fingers, causing Jane to scream and writhe. "Fuck!" Maura licks her coarsely through her orgasm, and then pulls her mouth away, continuing to thrust her fingers into Jane.

Sitting back on her heels between Jane's legs, Maura only has to pump a few more times before Jane cums again. "Oh my fucking God, Maura!" Her thrusts lengthen and calm as she moves her body over Jane's and kisses her mouth, her chin, her neck, her collarbone and finally her breasts. She sucks at a nipple and then turns her head and presses her cheek against Jane's breast.

"I want to fuck you with a strap on." She moves her eyes to Jane's eyes.

"Yeah?"

Maura returns to kissing all over Jane's breasts and abs. "Yes. I want to fuck you really hard."

Jane runs her fingers through Maura's hair-her nails scraping at Maura's scalp. "You've already done that."

"I know, but it would be so hot. Of course, only if you feel comfortable enough with..."

Jane's grasp tightens, drawing Maura's eyes back up. "I do. Definitely."

"Yeah?" Maura mimics Jane's earlier cadence.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back." Maura jumps off the bed and disappears into her closet.

Only a minute later, Maura steps out of the closet wearing a harness, with a dildo in hand. As she approaches the bed, Jane gnaws at her bottom lip and moves forward on the bed. "Damn, Maura. You look so hot like that."

She sits up on her knees at the edge of the bed, takes the dildo from Maura's hand and hurls it to her side. Clutching the sides of the harness, she pulls Maura in and runs her hands over Maura's bare breasts and stomach. Her fingers dip beneath the harness and begin to rub Maura's wet pussy.

Maura's eyelids flutter, as she moans. "Jane. Uh. Jane. It's still my turn to fuck you."

"Just a small break, Maura." She sucks at Maura's neck, and continues to rub. "Pleeeeeassseee."

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Okay." Jane's fingers continue to glide up and down, along Maura's sopping folds. Maura widens her stance and uses Jane's shoulders to maintain her balance.

"Just like that. Yes, Jane. Oh, Fuck." With her free hand, Jane massages one of Maura's breasts, pinching the hardened tip between the knuckles of her index and middle finger. When Maura starts to orgasm, Jane moves her hand to the back of Maura's neck and kisses her through it. Maura grunts and swears into Jane's mouth, but continues to kiss her, until a final swell floods through her body.

"Mmmmmm. Jane. You are in big trouble." Maura shoves Jane hard, sending her onto the bed, on her back, with knees bent and feet flat on the mattress. Once on top of Jane, she grabs the dildo and slips it into the harness. "Spread your legs."

Jane does as requested and Maura lowers her body over Jane's and begins to run the dildo through Jane's juices. "C'mon, Maura..." Maura sinks in about an inch, moving her hips just slightly. As Jane pushes forward, Maura drives the full length of the phallus in, causing Jane to hiss and wheeze.

Maura begins to pump her hips at a faster pace, pushing Jane up and down on the bed. "Ohhhhh..yes, Maura. Oh, shit. Shhhiiittt."

"God, Jane. You look so good. Do you like when I fuck you like this?" Maura drives with even more force.

"Mmmmm. Yes. Ssssooooo much."

"You like when I fuck you hard and deep?"

Jane claws at Maura's back as her hips begin to arch. "Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes."

Maura is forced to slow her movements as Jane's walls tighten around the phallus. "Mmmm. I can feel you starting to come, Jane." She thrusts forcefully against the resistance of Jane's clamping walls.

Jane cums with a shrill screech. "Ahhhhh!"

As Maura pulls out, Jane begins to turn onto her knees. "I want to ride you."

Maura follows Jane's lead, and flips onto her back. "Yes, Jane. Do it."

Lowering herself onto the dildo, Jane rocks her hips back and forth. "Mmmmm."

Placing her hands on Maura's breasts, she begins to knead with force. "Fuck, Maura." She thrusts her hips forward and back and hums in pleasure.

The friction of the harness against Maura's sensitive clit in conjunction with the Jane's erotic display of need begin to build her up. "Yes, Jane." Noticing Maura's quivers, Jane bends forward, pressing her upper body against Maura. She then drives her hips in short, hard motions, bringing Maura to climax.

Returning to a seated position, Jane pants as she begins to move up and down on the phallus. Maura watches Jane plunge the dildo in and out of herself and cannot help but grab Jane's bouncing breasts. "Oh, Jane, you look so hot like that." Jane's abs are flexed and she is covered in a sheen of sweat.

"This feels so...mmmm...so fucking good, Maura." As she pushes her hips down and forward once more, she freezes and bows into a deep arch-her body shaking as she grabs Maura's hands holding her breasts and squeezes. A feral growl tears from her throat as the pleasure culminates. "Uhhhhh..."

Her body goes slack and she drops her weight forward, onto Maura. "Shittt, Maura." She lifts off the dildo, and lies on her back next to Maura. Maura quickly unbuckles and removes the strap on. She lies down on her side next to Jane, and places her hand on Jane's stomach.

After several minutes of catching her breath, Jane turns her head and sees Maura beaming at her. "What?"

Maura props herself up on her elbow. "That was really incredible, Jane. Like, really, really incredible."

"Yeah. It really, really was. I had no idea you were such a stud."

"Oh, please. You're the stud. You riding me like that? Oh my god, Jane."

"Yeah? You like that?" Craning her neck, Jane kisses Maura.

"Yes. I absolutely loved it. You're breathtaking."

"So, when is it my turn to fuck you?"

Maura mounts Jane, grabs her hands and slaps them onto her ass. "I'm ready when you are, Jane."


	8. Chapter 8

_It had been perfect: the look on Jane's face as she leaned into Maura; the way her eyes softened, but remained outlined with that classic Jane audaciousness; the delicate breath she released on Maura's waiting lips before she finally moved into a delicious first kiss. Everything else had fallen away, and it was just them. One kiss had turned into an energetic make-out session-a limitless fervency drawing their bodies together, as if magnetized. Jane's kissing and movements were so much more passionate than Maura could have imagined, pulling Maura to Jane's lap, moaning at the feeling of Jane's firm body beneath her and Jane's strong hands against her rib cage. Just as the boundaries between their bodies began to evaporate, Jane retreated, leaving Maura gasping and mystified. _

Holding Maura's hips in place, Jane shifts her legs to the side, forcing Maura off her lap. "Maura, we shouldn't." The rest of Jane's body follows as she moves away from Maura.

Jane straightens out her shirt, and attempts to gather herself by re-positioning herself on the couch. Dizzy from the abrupt change, Maura practically shouts back at Jane. "What? Why?!"

Dejection and bewilderment extend over Maura's face and hit Jane directly in the gut, winding her momentarily. "Because this is just not a good idea." The conspicuous anguish in her voice betrays her effort to sound assured.

"That is not a reason, Jane." Maura budges closer to Jane, placing her hand on Jane's thigh, where she can feel the fear radiating off of Jane. "I know you want this, too."

Staring down at Maura's hand, Jane exhales, leans back into the couch, and covers her face with her hands. "If we keep going, there is no going back." Jane releases her face and looks back at Maura who is just staring, expectantly. "Maura. It's a big risk."

Confident in the fact that Jane wants this just as much as she does, Maura responds immediately. "Don't you think it's worth it?"

"I'm just really scared. Taking things to that level is a really big deal."

"I understand. But I also know that I want you. I have for a very long time." Jane continues to stare back at Maura. "I'm willing to put everything on the line, Jane. Everything—because I trust you."

Jane blinks and swallows heavily. "I trust you too, Maura and it's not that I don't want you, because GOD, I do. I just, you know…we've been best friends for so long. What if I let myself go and we don't meld or something? What if I show you that side of me and then we have to go back to being friends? I've wanted you for a very long time, too. You can't even imagine how much energy it takes me to hold back. You drive me crazy."

Maura smiles at Jane, and begins to inch toward her. "Really?"

"Maura!" Jane's eyes widen, as she pulls her body back again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Look, Maura. I think I've spent so much time talking myself out of my feelings for you that I'm afraid to let go and be totally honest."

"But, it's me, Jane."

"I know, and maybe that's part of it. Ugh. That sounded wrong. What I mean is, you are you. You are so beautiful, and sweet, and generous. I feel like I don't deserve you. I feel like I, well..."

Maura gently squeezes Jane's thigh, causing Jane to look back into her eyes.

"I feel like I have all of these pent up feelings and desires for you and once I allow myself to let go, there's no holding back." She covers Maura's hand with her own. "I'm sorry." Jane's embarrassment materializes on her face-rosy circles, accentuating her high cheek bones.

Thinking she understands Jane's apprehension, Maura smiles, and brushes Jane's hair away from her face. "I'm not fragile or prim, Jane. And I would never want you to hold back."

"I know. I just can't stop thinking..."

No longer willing to just listen, Maura steadies her posture and interrupts Jane. "I meant what I said, Jane. I am willing to put everything on the line. Full disclosure."

"You're being a little too vague for me, Maura. I think I'm missing something."

"Well, you were brave enough to take the first step by kissing me. Thank you, by the way." She winks at Jane, causing Jane to blush even more. "And that kiss led us…" She straddles Jane, positioning herself exactly as she was before they had stopped. "Here."

"Yep. And I'm feeling just as terrified as the last time we were here."

"Right. Well, what if I were to alleviate some of your fear by taking the lead, and allowing you a little time to get more comfortable?" Her head tilt demonstrates the same honesty as always, as she looks hopefully into Jane's eyes. She then captures Jane's hands, and raises them up to their sides, palm to palm, fingers intertwined. "I can show you how much I want you."

Leaning forward, she drops their joined hands and calmly kisses Jane's closed lips, just holding there for a few seconds. When she feels Jane's tense muscles loosen, just a little, she detaches.

Jane's face is an amalgam of wanton desire and fear. Her trust in Maura and the feeling of Maura on top of her stokes her growing stimulation. "Okay."

"Just Okay?"

"More than okay." Jane clutches Maura's hands and lifts her head to meet Maura in a kiss. Beyond their control, their kissing becomes increasingly fevered.

"Goddddd, Jane." Barely able to breathe, Maura sits back and glares mischievously at Jane. She then pulls her top over her head, leaving her in a black lace bra. Glancing down at her own breasts, Maura smirks at the familiar sight of her puckered nipples—light pink poking through black lace.

"You can tell even with my bra on, right Jane?" She circles the outline of her nipples over the bra. "You make them so hard. Mmmmm. I love how hard they get when I'm around you." Her fingers tweak her nipples through the lace. "I love playing with them with they're this sensitive."

Jane's eyes focus on Maura's chest, as Maura continues to pinch herself, rolling her head back.

Maura then pulls both straps of her bra down, uncovering her breasts. She cups both breasts and squeezes firmly. "Mmmmmmm." Returning her attention to her nipples, Maura continues to tease Jane. "I like to imagine it's you playing with them. Your strong fingers rolling them, pulling them...driving me wild."

"Maura..."

"Yes, Jane?" When Jane remains silent, Maura continues. "Do you want me to stop?" She drops her hands from her breasts and reaches for the straps.

Jane just shakes her head no. Maura smiles and releases the straps. "Good. I really didn't want to." After unclasping her bra, Maura finally removes it completely and massages her breasts for a few moments longer-moaning and sighing the whole time.

She then stands up, unzips and removes her skirt. Standing still for a moment in just a black lace thong, Maura shudders under Jane's searing glare. She returns to Jane's lap and continues. "I haven't gotten to the best part, yet."

The flimsy strip of lace barely covers her pussy as she spreads her legs further apart and rubs her center against Jane. Keeping her left hand on her chest, Maura runs her right hand down over her stomach, over her pelvis, and finally over her mound. She fondles her lace covered pussy slowly, while tugging at a distended nipple.

Jane's eyes drop between Maura's legs, provoking a tremulous sigh from Maura. "I get so wet, Jane. All it takes is walking in a room after you've been there and I gush all over." Her hand moves in loose, broad strokes, up and down. Every movement displaces the fabric a little, revealing a sliver more, but never fully exposing her pussy.

"I'd rather touch myself, thinking about you, than ever have anyone else touch me." Maura can smell her arousal, and clenches her jaw at the thought of Jane experiencing it. Her body begins to quake as her fingertips press down harder. "I want you to want me, Jane."

When she hears Jane's breathing shallow, she stops and steps off of Jane. As Jane catches her hand, Maura smirks back at her over her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." With her feet shoulder width apart, she keeps her legs completely straight as she bends forward and slowly drags her thong over her ass, her thighs, calves, and finally drops it to her feet. Standing back up she kicks it off her foot, before backing up and sitting down, completely nude, on Jane's lap.

She pushes her weight into Jane, the back of her shoulders against Jane's chest, where she can feel Jane's heart beating rapidly. "God, Jane." Her hands clasp Jane's, which she slides over her breasts and places firmly on her hips, before moving her own hand between her legs.

Gliding along her folds, she smears the liquid heat up and down-her movements creating a sloshing sound. "You make me so wet, Jane." Up and down. "Can you hear how wet you make me?" Jane's grip on her hips tightens slightly, and she pulls Maura closer.

Aware that Jane needs just a little more of a push, Maura continues to get bolder. She moves the wet fingers of her right hand over Jane's hand and begins to stroke herself with her left hand. "Hmm. I think about you burying your long fingers inside me and feeling what you do to me." She intertwines her warm, slick fingers, with Jane's, letting Jane feel her juices.

"Ohhhhh. Jane. I'm sooo close." Her eyes roll back and her stomach muscles contract as her body prepares for orgasm. "Ohhhhh. Mmmmmm."

Without warning, Jane's left hand grabs Maura's wrist and pulls her hand from between her legs. Gripping tightly, Jane presses Maura's hand against Maura's thigh, silently demanding that Maura leave it there.

Maura squirms on Jane's lap, causing Jane to wrap her free hand around Maura's waist, pinning her down. "Jannnneee." A few movements from release, Maura attempts to move her hips to get enough friction against Jane's leg, rolling her hips back as far as possible.

Jane simply traps her body with more force and growls, "stop."

"But, Jane..." Maura's petite body continues to twist. "I was so close. Don't you want to feel me cum?"

"I want you to turn around."

Maura stops her attempts to wriggle out of Jane's tight hold. "Oh?"

"So I can watch." Knowing that Maura would welcome the invitation, Jane loosens her arm, releasing Maura.

Without hesitation, Maura gets to her feet, spins around and straddles Jane. "Better?"

Jane's eyes immediately scour over Maura's naked body. "Yes."

"Shall I continue?" Maura moves back as far as she can on Jane's thighs, while still being able to hold onto Jane. She then moves her right hand between her legs, as slowly runs a finger through her slit. Pausing at her clit, she catches her bottom lip with her teeth and looks up at Jane whose blustery eyes are focused on Maura's hand between her legs.

"Shit, Maura." The jagged texture of Jane's voice grates against still air between their bodies.

Maura spreads herself with two fingers, fully exposing her needy, pulsing clit. Using only her middle finger, she presses on the hardened nub and rubs it in small circles.

Seconds from climaxing, Maura begins to release breathy groans and undulate her hips. Their eyes meet in a scorching gaze and Jane pushes two fingers inside of Maura, sending her into a vigorous orgasm, screaming. "Jannnneeee!" She continues to finger herself as Jane's arm moves faster and faster. "Yes. Yes. Oh god, Jane." Feminine shrieks and shrills involuntarily spill from Maura's gaping mouth.

"Fuck, Maura. You're so tight and hot."

Her first orgasm moves into a second and she removes her hand from between her legs, and grabs tightly at Jane's shoulders. "Yessss. OH MY GOD. Yes. Fuck me hard, Jane." Jane wraps an arm around the small of Maura's back, and pumps so fast and hard that Maura's entire body lifts with each thrust-her ass slapping down over and over.

Jane's body is ablaze with hunger as she momentarily stills inside of Maura and sucks at the column of Maura's arched neck. She then bends forward and bites one of Maura's nipples while dragging her fingers behind Maura's pubic bone. Maura's second orgasm pounds every nerve in her body and she cums all over Jane's hand and down her wrist. "Jane. Oh, fuck. Jane."

As Maura's settles contentedly, Jane lifts her and throws her down onto the couch, sitting up. Jane's hands flatten over the backs of her thighs and push her legs apart and back until her knees hit the outsides of her shoulders. The feeling of being spread wide open by Jane causes Maura to clench her still throbbing pussy. "Oh, Jane."

Jane kisses Maura carnally, yanking at her lips with her teeth, before dropping to her knees and licking Maura from the top of her ass crack to her clit. As she concentrates on flicking the erect nub, she brings her hands to Maura's inner thighs and caresses the entrance of Maura's vagina with her thumbs. Maura's body spasms repeatedly and Jane drives hungrily into her. She stretches Maura with three fingers and the steady, building currents of pleasure crown inside of Maura.

"Ahhhhh. Jane!" No longer able to control her body, Maura's legs crash down onto Jane's shoulders as her entire body contracts, absorbing the crushing bliss.

Jane continues to move inside of Maura until her body calms and her grunts and squeaks cease. As she leisurely runs her tongue back over Maura's center, Maura runs her hands through Jane's hair and shivers as she speaks. "Come here."

Jane complies, shifting with Maura until she is lying on top of her. "Thank you for being braver than me."

"Thank you for trusting me, Jane." Rolling off of Maura, Jane moves to her feet next to the couch, and stretches her hand out to Maura.

"Come on. I want to trust you in my bed."

Maura takes Jane's hand, and lets Jane pull her to her feet. "Okay, but I think I will feel even braver once your clothes are off."

"Deal." Jane pinches Maura's ass and laughs as she sprints down the hallway, eager for Maura to catch her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all of the awesome encouragement._

Standing at the edge of the pool at the beach house Maura had rented for the week, a very sweaty Jane stared at the appetizing water. "I'm too hot to even change into my bathing suit. I'm going in NOW."

Maura wiped the sweat from her forehead, while blinking rapidly at Jane's statement. The thought of Jane swimming in bra and panties had left her momentarily speechless.

"And, we are both sweaty messes." Jane prodded Maura with her index finger, pulling her from indelicate thoughts.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not THAT sweaty."

"Yeah you are."

"No. I am not."

"It's too hot to argue. Are you in or what?"

"Oh, I'm in, Detective." Maura accentuated her last syllable with a poke to Jane's shoulder.

"Awesome! I'll race you in!" Jane's tone grew in ebullience as she began to unbutton and pull down her pants. Quickly unzipping her dress, Maura was determined to get into the pool before Jane. They stripped down to their underwear, and jumped in at the exact same moment.

As they breached the surface, Jane was already splashing Maura. "I won!"

Maura whipped around before splashing back at Jane. "No you did not!"

Jane continued to splash. "Yes, I did."

"You are such a bully! Stop splashing me, Jane!"

"Okay." Jane ducked under water, and grabbed Maura's waist, pulling her under water. Maura tried to push Jane away, but the feeling of Jane's naked, wet skin against her made it difficult to gather the necessary strength. When they made it to the surface, Jane continued to hold onto Maura by wrapping an arm around her waist. Her eyes finally able to focus, she looked at Maura for the first time since Mara had agreed to swim with her.

"Maura!" She released Maura and made a sudden movement backwards.

The combination of the harsh movement and Jane's loud voice scared Maura and she began frantically looking around, worried something was wrong. "What? What, Jane?!"

"You're topless!"

Maura rolled her eyes. "I wasn't wearing a bra, Jane." She paddled toward Jane with a look of slight hurt on her face. "You scared me. I thought someone was here."

Jane could not detach her eyes from Maura's rigid nipples at the surface of the water. After a solid fifteen seconds of gawking, she finally gained a little clarity and wrenched her eyes from Maura's chest. "Shit. Okay." She continued to create more distance between their bodies.

"Are you cooled off?" Turning her back, she started to swim toward the shallow end of the pool. "Ready to get out?"

"You want to get out already?" Maura swam after Jane. "I thought we would at least stay in for a few minutes."

"I'm actually kind of cold. I'm gonna get out, but you can stay in if you'd like."

When the water became shallow enough for Maura to stand she got to her feet and walked toward Jane who was about to ascend the steps out of the pool. Maura grabbed Jane's shoulder, halting her progress. "Jane, you're the one who wanted to swim. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I cooled off and I'm ready to get out."

Unconvinced and exhausted with Jane's continual game of push and pull, Maura refused to let a half naked, wet Jane run, without at least trying. She dragged her hand from Jane's shoulders to between her wings, provoking sharp goosebumps.

Jane's throat grew thick and her posture stiffened as Maura's hand crept down the right side of her spine. She breathed in, savoring the tickle spreading through her body. Using only her index finger, Maura traced the other side of Jane's spine, moving up until she reached Jane's neck. "Please stay in."

She ran her hand back down Jane's back, this time wandering to Jane's side, slowly dipping in the contour of Jane's waist. When she reached Jane's hip, Maura let her hand sit heavily on the distinct bone.

Jane remained completely silent and completely still, evoking a frustrated sigh from Maura. "Fine. You can get out, but I'm staying in." She removed her hand and stepped back, leaving Jane standing alone, listening to Maura's movements as she turned toward the deep end.

Peeking over her shoulder, Jane took in Maura's naked back in her periphery and was helpless against the heat the traveled through her, head to toe, ultimately collecting in high concentration between her legs. She could still feel the trail of Maura's hand along her back. All physical and emotional indicators were telling her what she should do and Maura had been pretty clear about what she wanted.

Summoning every ounce of confidence in her body, Jane acted quickly. She clenched her eyes shut, unclasped her bra and spun around. As the bra loosened and the cups drooped away from her breasts, her nipples hardened to a painful level, furthering her desire to be daring. Stripping the bra from her shoulders, she lunged after Maura. "Maura, wait."

Maura turned, mouth gaping, as her eyes discovered Jane's exposed chest.

"I'm sorry, Maur. I can be such an ass sometimes. I shouldn't have reacted like that." With her pulse in her throat, Jane forced herself to continue. "I'm glad you weren't wearing a bra. You look really good. Well, better than really good. You look incredible."

A saucy smirk formed on Maura's face, as she stepped toward Jane and delicately pressed her finger tips to Jane's stomach, her thumbs meeting at Jane's belly button. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was absent in the presence of Jane's naked upper half-beads of water running from her wet hair, down her taut chest and stomach. After intently following their path with her eyes, Maura trailed her fingers up Jane's stomach until she came into contact with the undersides of Jane's breasts. She licked her lips and paused, reveling in the heavy pants escaping Jane's parted lips.

"You most certainly can be, but this is the best apology I have ever received." Though she was mostly calm, Maura's body twitched a bit in anticipation.

She then continued her exploration higher, swiping at the hardened peaks with just her thumb. The feeling of the soft skin puckered in the presence of her fingers accelerated her heart rate, and she spread her fingers to greedily explore Jane's breasts. Drawing her eyes back to Jane's, she quipped. "Apology accepted."

Continuous chills racked Jane's frame, but she managed to maintain her composure long enough to speak. "Thank you, but I'm not finished apologizing." Jane threaded her fingers in Maura's wet hair and smashed their mouths together. She could not taste enough of Maura and quickly dipped her tongue in-crooning as Maura responded by ferociously working her tongue against Jane's.

Maura opened her mouth further and slid her hands around to Jane's lower back, molding their bodies together. As if they had done it a million times, they moved with each other. Becoming increasingly insatiable, Maura began backing Jane up toward the side of the pool. Jane happily acquiesced to Maura's commanding force, until her back hit the cement.

"Uhh." The dull pain in her back was no contest for the insistent ache between her legs, which was growing with Maura's nimble movements. Maura shoved her leg between Jane's as she pinned Jane harder against the wall. Her hands grabbed the edge of the pool, as her mouth traveled down Jane's neck, collarbone, and finally breasts, which she nipped at salaciously.

"Mmm…Mmmm…Maura…" Jane could only stutter as Maura began to use her teeth. "Mmmm…Maura." Ripples of burning pleasure radiated throughout her body and she could feel herself approaching the point of no return as Maura's teeth tugged violently at a nipple. "Maura!"

In a sudden movement, Maura released Jane's nipple, which was now swollen after Maura's vigilant attention. "Oh. I'm sorry. I…my god, Jane. Your body is absolutely tantalizing. I can't seem to…" Her mouth returned to the erect nipple, just kissing it. "I can't seem to control myself."

Without pause, Maura's hand moved to the juncture of Jane's legs, and she began to stroke over Jane's wet panties; she moaned when she felt Jane's excited clit through the thin, wet material. Her other hand moved to one of Jane's breasts, which she kneaded savagely..

She ran a finger along the edge of Jane's panties at her inner thigh, dipping in just slightly, barely touching the soft skin. Watching Jane's body react to her touch, Maura was in a trance. All of the sinewy muscles in Jane's arms, chest and stomach were flexed, as her body rolled with Maura's movements.

"Ohh...mmmm. Maura."

As she pulled the panties to the side, Maura looked up at Jane whose eyes were glazed over with pleasure-her wet hair stuck to her neck and chest, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip.

Wasting no time, Maura ran her fingers up and down Jane's slick slit. The contact shook Jane, and her knees folded; she sank into a squatting position-the water level now at her shoulders. Maura reacted with Jane's body, dropping to her knees to get in the best position to continue rubbing Jane's clit. When Jane's body began to spasm more wildly, Maura moved in for another impassioned kiss.

Jane's orgasm unfolded with layer after layer of pleasure, and she continued to kiss Maura-her movements erratic, yet determined. At her climax she moved both hands to Maura's breasts and squeezed before pinching Maura's nipples.

The water around them became still as Jane's thrashing subsided. Maura's hands continued to explore Jane under the water; filling her hands with Jane's tight ass, she sighed. "There are a lot of things I want to do to you that would be better out of the pool. Let's continue this inside."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'm going to run in and get us towels. I'll be right back." She pecked Jane's mouth and rose to her feet.

When Maura began to walk to the stairs and Jane's eyes were reintroduced to her naked upper half, she quickly stood up and grabbed onto Maura from behind. Snaking her hands around to the front of Maura's body, Jane cupped a breast, and pushed her other hand inside of Maura's panties-her fingers encountering intense slickness.

"Oh, Jane." Jane's fingers probed Maura's folds, as her other hand continued to roll one of Maura's very responsive nipples. Maura's body arched as Jane played with her erect clit. She moved her hand to Jane's forearm, holding firmly as Jane continued to push her toward her crescendo.

"Yes, Jane." Rocking her hips with Jane's motions, Maura rasped as an orgasm slammed into her. "Fuckkk." She continued to breathe heavily as Jane rubbed her through the resolution of her explosion.

Jane whispered "Okay. Now I'm ready." Maura grabbed both of Jane's hands and held them against her stomach, as she kissed Jane over her shoulder.

"Hmmm. Let's get those towels." They both got out of the pool and Maura sprinted inside to get the towels. When she came back outside, Jane was bouncing back and forth on her feet, with her arms crossed over her chest, hands covering her breasts. Maura walked up to Jane, pulled her hands away from her chest and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. She then wrapped her own towel around her shoulders and stepped into Jane's body. They stood like this for about thirty seconds, before both of their bodies started to remind them of their plan.

Maura spoke into Jane's neck, as she nuzzled it with her nose. "Let's get inside."

Jane nodded, and clasped one of Maura's hands, before walking into the house. When they reached Jane's room, Maura dropped her towel and pulled Jane's from her shoulders. The intoxicating darkening of Maura's irises that Jane had seen right before Maura shoved her against the side of the pool re-emerged, and Jane backed up toward the bed, egging Maura on.

Maura advanced toward Jane, pushed her onto the bed, grabbed the waistband of Jane's panties and shucked the wet material off. Glancing down at Jane's pussy, Maura groaned. "I can't wait to feel you come while I'm inside of you."

She stripped her own panties off, and climbed on top of Jane. Without warning, she drove into Jane, drawing a high pitched bellow. Maura simply grinned and began moving in and out of Jane, throwing her own body into every drive.

"Holy fuck, Maura." Jane's body jounced with Maura's thrusts, and her hips canted up as the heel of Maura's hand pressed against her clit. Jane was lost in wave after wave of abundant pleasure and unable to control her body's movements. Maura grabbed her by the back of the neck, and pulled her into an almost seated position, on top of her thighs. With her weight supported by her arms behind her back, Jane rode Maura's fingers against her thigh.

"Yes, Jane. That is so hot. You are dripping all over." Jane could only grunt in response, as an orgasm tore through her. Pitching her body up and forward, Jane froze and screamed.

Maura did not give her time to recover before pushing her onto her side, intertwining their legs and pressing their wet centers flush against each other. She leaned back so their pussies pressed more tightly together, and began to thrust her hips. Both spread wide open, they continued to grind. "Uhhh. Mauraaaa." Maura circled her hips and the sound of their intermingling juices became louder. Desperate to maintain the velocity of their mounting pleasure, Jane clawed at Maura's legs, keeping their soaking centers in deep contact.

Jane could not take her eyes off of Maura's bouncing breasts as Maura continued to roll her body in the most delicious way. "Maura...Maura...I'm gonna cum again." She attempted to delay her impending orgasm by slowing her movements, but the change in tempo only pushed her further along. "Fuckkk."

"Me too, Jane." Maura's body convulsed as she orgasmed, limiting her to tiny movements against Jane's pussy. "Jane. Fuck. Jane." They both peaked, screaming each other's names.

When Jane caught her breath, she used her legs to flip Maura over onto her back. She crawled on top of Maura, and brought Maura's hands up over her head, anchoring them with a firm grip. Reaching between their bodies, she collected Maura's wetness on her fingers and delved into Maura's waiting pussy.

"Uhhhhhh...ohhhh. Jane!" The feeling of Maura's firm body twisting and writhing beneath her sent Jane into a craze. She licked at Maura's neck, biting down when Maura's movements became more turbulent.

"Janeeee. Jane. Kiss me." Their mouths open and closed against each other—whimpers and gasps were exhaled and inhaled.

Jane added a third finger and groaned as Maura's tight channel stretched around her fingers. Maura scratched at Jane's back as Jane's movements coalesced in a perfect rhythm. Her body quivered when Jane's fingers made contact with her front wall, and moved in hard, deliberate strokes. "Ohhh. Ohhhhhhmmmmm."

Unable to breathe as Jane's fingers hooked further forward, Maura grunted and growled. Within seconds, Maura was thrown over the summit, baying and screaming as she came. As her body locked, her legs spread further apart and pulled Jane in so deep Maura felt as though she would splinter. "Oh my god, Jane. Oh my god."

Jane massaged Maura's pussy gently until her body relaxed. After kissing Maura's forehead, she rolled onto her back, pulling Maura on top of her. Maura dropped her head onto Jane's chest and cooed. Content to lie in silence for a few minutes, they basked in the calming of each other's heart rates and breathing.

Smiling down at Maura's damp hair and sweaty body, Jane wrapped her arms securely around Maura. "We are sweaty messes again."

Maura raised her head, and cocked an eyebrow causing Jane to nip at Maura's mouth and chuckle. "Fine, 'little miss I'm too girly to be a sweaty mess.' I guess you don't want to go for another swim then, huh?" Her wandering hands drew circles on Maura's back.

"What have I told you about guessing, Jane?" Maura winked as she slipped from Jane's grasp, swung her legs off the bed, stood up, and strutted toward the door. Turning in the door frame, she shot Jane a libidinous look. "Well, are you in or what?"


	10. Chapter 10

Their usual jocular interplay stopped the instant they slid under the covers and weaved their bodies together. As Jane scooted closer, she melded the front of her body against the back of Maura's and struggled to find a comfortable position.

"Mmmph." She groaned as she snaked her arm under Maura's pillow and pressed more tightly against Maura. After shifting and wiggling for a few seconds, she finally found the perfect position. "Mmm. Are you comfortable, Maur?" Her other hand settled gingerly on the curve of Maura's waist.

Maura smiled to herself as she felt the heat of their embrace migrate through her body. She grabbed the hand resting on her waist, intertwined her fingers with Jane's, and then settled it on the bed a few inches in front of her face while pushing further back into Jane. "Very. Thank you."

"Good." Jane moved her face to the back of Maura's neck, her nose just skimming the soft, short hairs of Maura's hairline. "Good night, Maur."

Forcing back a sigh, she muttered, "Sweet dreams, Jane."

A few moments passed and both women grappled with the complex feeling this position offered: raw arousal and deep comfort. They had both gone from tired to wide awake, and the growing tension was palpable. Uncontrollably aware of their own and each others' every single movement, they both remained perfectly still and tried to appear relaxed.

As she attempted to meditate to subdue the pounding in her chest and between her legs, Maura was torn from her peaceful train of thought when Jane's fingers moved slowly between hers. The delicate friction of their fingers against each other, now the epicenter of tremors, stirred a concentrated estrus in her body.

Maura's nipples became rigid against her silk pajama top, and she moved her fingers in response, uncertain if Jane's movements were intentionally sensual. The intensity of the feeling once again chipping away at the resolve each of them had developed throughout years of flirtatious interactions.

After a few more subtle twitches and tiny brushes, Jane pushed her fingers between Maura's, turning their hands back and lifting Maura's palm off the bed. She then moved her index finger forward and back, her middle finger forward and back, and her ring finger forward and back. Each pass magnified Maura's arousal, and when another damp breath grazed the delicate skin of her neck, she instinctively ground back into Jane so very faintly, while mimicking Jane's movements with her fingers.

As she released a strong breath through her nose onto the base of Maura's neck, Jane's thumb caressed Maura's palm. When Jane's hard nipples scraped against her silk covered back, Maura began to turn her head toward the ceiling, back toward Jane. Before she could fully turn, Jane disentangled their fingers, latched onto Maura's hip that was against the bed, and flipped Maura over, so they were face to face. They slid into each other, bodies fully intertwined, noses touching, and mouths just a centimeter apart.

After breathing into each other through a few heartbeats, they connected in a hungry kiss.

Jane's leg glided between Maura's, prompting her to roll her entire body forward and push down on Jane's leg. As her thrumming center moved against Jane, a moan rumbled in her chest, and produced a throaty "Jane."

She threw her head back, hissing as a kinetic energy gathered where their bodies met. Grabbing at the collar of Jane's T-shirt, she pulled Jane back into a kiss.

The wet silk against Jane's bare thigh bolstered Jane's yearning, causing her tongue to push deeper into Maura's mouth. She slid her hand under Maura's top and traced it up Maura's smooth back. Digging her nails in, she scratched the silky flesh on her descent. As she burrowed further into Maura and sucked the delicate skin below Maura's ear, Maura purred-her body becoming more and more sensitive to Jane's touch.

Maura swallowed heavily as Jane's hand wandered under the front of her top, and rested on her stomach. "Your skin is so soft." Jane's hand trembled as her fingertips brushed over Maura's firm stomach. After extracting her hand, Jane pushed Maura onto her back, while lifting her body up and over Maura. They continued to kiss throughout the shift-both of Maura's hands dragging up and down Jane's back, clutching at her shirt.

Jane pulled away from Maura's mouth, and moved to straddle Maura's hips. "Noooo." Maura snagged Jane by her shirt, pulling her back toward her, which Jane allowed, falling forward into another lustful kiss.

Jane pulled away again and caught Maura's wrists before they dragged her back down. "Hold on. I just want to see you for a second."

Acquisitive eyes and hands moved in a synchronized path-from the expanse of skin where Maura's shirt had ridden up and parted, to Maura's excited nipples poking through the silk of her top, to Maura's flushed chest and neck, and finally to Maura's face, where she encountered kiss stained lips and affectionate eyes.

Made idle by overwhelming emotion and desire, Jane smiled lovingly into their extended stare. Jane released a shaky breath as she ran an open hand up Maura's stomach, resting it between Maura's breasts, feeling Maura's heavy heartbeat in her hand.

Tears spilled from Maura's eyes, down the sides of her face, and caught in her ears. She choked on a giggle, sniffled and steadied her voice. "I love you, Jane." Her hand covered Jane's.

Jane's response was instantaneous. "I love you, too, Maura." A delighted, almost childlike smile extended across her face as she bent forward and kissed Maura. Her hands met at Maura's top button and she began unbuttoning. Maura trembled, as Jane parted the silk, uncovering her bare chest. Light pink nipples were erect and inviting, and Jane thumbed each several times, before looking back up. "You are breathtaking and I am so, so lucky."

Maura whimpered and arched her back, as Jane played with her breasts. At first with just her hands, but then with her mouth too. Jane's mouth enveloped a nipple and she kneaded the other breast eagerly. Motioning at Jane's shirt, Maura whispered, "I want to feel you against me."

Jane straightened her back and pulled off her shirt, revealing her naked breasts. Sitting completely still for couple of seconds, she allowed Maura to see her without obstruction. She had never felt unattractive or embarrassed under Maura's gaze, and this moment was no exception. Once her eyes finished roving over Jane, Maura sat up and filled her hands with Jane's breasts, causing Jane to quiver. "Fuckkkk."

"Your body is so magnificent, Jane." Jane settled forward, pulling Maura into a kiss and they both sighed as their naked skin touched. She fully removed Maura's shirt and tossed it to the side. Looking down at her raised nipples, Maura reached for Jane's hands and brought them back to her chest. Pressing Jane's hands against her breasts, she seethed as Jane fondled them lightly.

After caressing the supple flesh and stiff tips for a few moments, Jane peered back at Maura, who was watching Jane's movements and moaning. "Lie back down." As Maura's back hit the bed, Jane's hands clutched at her the top of Maura's pants. She pulled them down Maura's legs, studying every newly exposed inch of skin.

Jane ran her hands from Maura's ankles, slowly up her legs, until she reached lace panties. She pressed the heel of her left hand against Maura's core, and Maura spread her legs open wider. As her hand continued to move against Maura's moist center, her thumb ran over Maura's opening, applying pressure over her panties. Straining against the fabric, she pushed in a bit, and watched Maura's leg and groin muscles contract. "Ohhhh."

She did it again, and Maura's panties got damper. Unable to contain the emotion and lust fueling her movements and repeated "breathtaking." As she peeled the lace away, she uncovered swollen wet lips and pink folds. Maura's protruding clit was pulsing and Jane moved toward it, taking in Maura's scent.

"Jane, wait."

Jane nervously pulled back and sat on her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to move too fast. I...

"No. No. No." Maura quickly sat up and cupped the side of Jane's face. "Don't be sorry. I can't wait for you to do that." She smiled at Jane who smiled bashfully back. "I just want to get you naked, too."

"I see." The shy look on Jane's face transformed into understanding and she moved to her knees and began to pull down her own shorts and panties. Once they reached her knees, she sat back and let Maura finish the task.

Eager to touch Jane, Maura rose to her knees and pulled Jane back up to meet her. They collided in a clumsy kiss and began stroking each other. Between shivers, Maura spoke into Jane's mouth. "I'm really glad you're naked."

Grinning into their kiss, Jane shivered as she responded. "Me too."

"Mmmm...god, Jane. Right there." Maura's body tightened, as a her hips began to rock back and forth against Jane's hand. When they both began to shake, Maura collapsed back onto the mattress, and Jane fell on top of her, her weight slamming forward into a rapturous kiss. Jane pushed into Maura's hot, wet channel, moaning at the feeling of being inside of Maura. Maura's body heaved and she entered Jane, rubbing her fingers against Jane's front wall.

They rode each other's fingers, both cumming hard. No longer able to hold herself up above Maura, Jane flopped down on Maura's side. "Shit." She looked down at her left hand to confirm her suspicion that it was coated in Maura's arousal. Smiling, she turned her head to the side, and met Maura's fiery eyes. "That was amazing."

Maura smirked and then exhaled heavily, finally catching her breath. "It absolutely was." She climbed on top of Jane and kissed her forcefully, as she intertwined their sticky fingers. "Mmmmm."

Releasing Jane's hand, she dragged her body down Jane's and started to explore every inch of her body. Beginning at Jane's ankles, she delivered open mouthed kisses up Jane's legs.

"I have thought about this..." Kiss, lick. "For sooooo long, Jane." Kiss. Lick. Lick. When Maura reached the start of the soft flesh of Jane's inner thighs, she inhaled before licking and sucking at the silky flesh. "Oh, Jane." Just inches from Jane's wet pussy, Maura paused and ran her fingers over the balmy folds. Sitting up, she made direct eye contact with Jane, and slowly licked the three fingers covered in Jane's juices.

"That is so sexy." Jane's scratchy voice stoked the blazing fire energizing Maura's actions. Bending forward, to return to Jane's center, Maura made eye contact with Jane. "YOU are so sexy, Jane."

As Maura's tongue ran through Jane's slit for the first time, Jane involuntarily canted hips, but then grabbed Maura's head, stilling her motions.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I want you to turn around so I can taste you, too."

Maura smiled. "Mmmm. That is an excellent idea."

She turned around on top of Jane and motioned for Jane to roll onto her side, as she did the same. As she nuzzled her head between Jane's legs, Jane began to eagerly lick at her dripping pussy; she closed her mouth over Jane's center and sucked at the turgid flesh.

Grasping at each other's sweaty thighs, they hummed and moaned into each other, as they laved and suckled. Rapidly approaching the summit, thrashing bodies slapped together. Both sopping wet, they licked each other to climax. Unwilling to stop, they continued to play with each other-lips, tongues and teeth working to create as much pleasure as possible.

When Jane introduced her fingers, slowly pushing two into Maura, Maura couldn't fight the scream that raced from her throat. "Fuck! Oh my god, Jane."

Returning her mouth to Jane's core, she dipped two fingers into Jane, feeling Jane's ass tighten as she reacted to the new dynamic of stimulation. Their movements increased in speed, forcing their mouths to disengage and they plunged into each other-the cadence of their movements marked by grunts, groans and whimpers.

"Shitttt. Maura. This is tooooo, uhhh...too good."

Maura's panting was the only response Jane received, until her movements stopped, and her body bowed and locked. The breathy screech she released and the feel of her vaginal walls clamping around Jane's fingers propelled Jane into her own orgasm. As the intense stream of euphoria coursed through her, she growled. "Fuck, Maura. Fuck!"

Their bodies both calmed and as Maura extracted her fingers, Jane twisted her body around and forced Maura onto her stomach. Brusquely, she licked from the top of Maura's ass crack to the top of her spine, pressed her full body against Maura and pushed her left leg between Maura's, causing Maura to roll her hips and flex her ass.

"Jaaannnneee." Grinding her teeth, Maura groaned into the mattress.

"FUCK, Maura. I cannot get enough of you." Jane's hand moved between Maura's ass cheeks and then over Maura's clenching vagina.

"Oh my god, Jane." Maura's pussy continued to clench until Jane moved her hand further under Maura and rubbed her inflamed clit. The contact ignited the start of another orgasm, and Maura's hips bucked uninhibitedly, drawing Jane's fingers up and down, along her furrow. Maura's hands moved over her head and tore violently at the sheets.

In a quick movement, Jane sat back on one of Maura's thighs and pushed into Maura's tense heat, filling her with three fingers. "Ohhhhh...Jane." Maura yelped, as Jane stilled her hand and spread her fingers slightly. "Fucccckk." When Jane began to drive into her, Maura planted her hands against the mattress, pushed her ass up and back against Jane's hand and began to hump Jane's hand.

"Yes, Maura." Jane choked on arousal watching Maura's ass move up and down, bouncing in the most delectable way. "Yes."

Maura's body seized up and she shrieked into the mattress. "Ahhhh." Spilling all over the sheets, Maura gulped, attempting to catch her breath. Her joints unlocked and her pelvis dropped to the bed. "God, Jane."

Jane moved to Maura's side, and kissed Maura, whose head was turned to the side, resting against the bed. Moving her open mouth listlessly against Jane's, Maura rotated her body enough to nestle into Jane. After a few minutes of languid kissing, they sank into each other. When Jane felt Maura begin to doze off, she dotingly shook her. "I wanna spoon you."

"I would love that."

She turned over and pushed back into Jane, reveling in the feeling of their naked bodies molded into each other—unbound elation washing over her. Closing her eyes, she wondered if Jane would proceed with her usual movements as they settled together. Sure enough, Jane whispered into Maura's ear, "Are you comfortable, Maur?" This time however, her hand lingered over Maura's stomach, her fingers drawing faint strokes.

Indulging in the moment, Maura inhaled as deeply as she could before exhaling an affirmative, "Mmmmhmmmm."

"Good. Good night, Maura. I love you."

Maura's head peaked over her own shoulder. "I love you, too. Can I have one more good night kiss?"

Before she finished asking, Jane's laps were moving smoothly against hers. They kissed lightly, and moved back into their spooning position, both feeling cherished and invulnerable.


End file.
